Doki Doki In Pandora Gakuen ?
by Elyona-chan
Summary: Oz Bezarius vient d'intégrer sa nouvelle école, quelques mois après la rentrée officielle. A peine arrivé, il y fait la connaissance de professeurs et d'élèves plutôt... uniques en leur genre. S'il s'était douté de la singularité de cette école...-yaoi-UA
1. Lesson 1 : Welcome to Pandora !

** Rating :** T

**Pairing :** OzxGil (couple principal), BreakxSharon, GlenxJack, ElliotxReo, VincentxAda pour les principaux

**Disclaimer : **_Pandora Hearts_ appartient à Jun Mochizuki & Square Enix. Si ça avait été à moi, ça aurait été nettement moins bien.

**A/N : **Ma première fanfic longue, et certainement LA plus longue**. **Le but est d'écrire des petites histoires parmi les personnages, des trucs mignons, ou comiques ou... n'importe quoi. Je peux même prendre des suggestions de lecteurs et écrire des petites scènes qui vous intéressent; je suis totalement ouverte aux propositions. La trame de fond reste quand même Oz et Gil, ce seront eux au coeur des évènements la plupart du temps. Les omake 3 & 5 sont repris textuellement, sauf par moments où la mise en scène demande à être légèrement modifiée. Un dernière chose avant que je vous lâche : chaque chapitre suivra un personnage en particulier. La fin du premier se concentre sur Oz. Ah, et l'âge des personnages est parfois modifié.**  
**

* * *

**Doki Doki In Pandora Gakuen ?**

_**Lesson One : Welcome To Pandora !**_

- C'est donc ça, l'Académie Pandora ?

Oz Bezarius leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers la plaque de métal fixée à droite de deux grandes grilles de fer. Il eut juste le temps d'y déchiffrer les caractères "Pandora", avant que le bruit d'une course effrénée ne vienne détourner son attention.

- Ah, je suis encore en retard, en retard !

Le jeune garçon blond tourna la tête vers la direction d'où provenait le cri, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs comme le jais courir dans sa direction et... BLAM ! Ils étaient tous les deux par terre.

- Haaa... Aïe aïe aïe... marmonna l'adolescent en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où l'homme l'avait percuté.

Sous le coup de la collision, il était tombé la tête la première sur le passant pressé qui était à présent étalé sur le trottoir sous lui. L'homme redressa légèrement la tête, bloqué par le corps d'Oz.

- D-désolé... grommela-t-il, visiblement encore surpris. Tu vas...

A cet instant, Oz releva le visage vers lui, ouvrant lentement les yeux comme pour vérifier que plus rien ne risquait de lui tomber dessus. Le jeune homme se figea d'un seul coup. Ces cheveux dorés scintillant comme des rayons de soleil, et ces grands yeux vert émeraude... Rêvait-il ou un _ange_ venait de tomber du ciel, juste sur lui ? L'ange en question le fixait avec étonnement, toujours frottant sa bosse. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Un bruit sourd vint couper court la scène. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les grilles dans lesquelles on avait donné un violent coup de pied. Une fille de petite taille en uniforme scolaire masculin et une casquette noire sur la tête les observait.

- Vous êtes _encore_ à la bourre, Sensei ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire effronté. Quel _loser _! ajouta-t-elle en soulevant ses longs cheveux bruns.

- A-Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retourne sur le champ en classe !

- Mais je vous attendais, _professeur_, répliqua la jeune fille en insistant sur le dernier mot sans masquer son sourire moqueur. Seulement, vous êtes _tellement _long que je venais voir si vous n'étiez pas mort en chemin. Malheureusement non... Et c'est à vous de vous excuser ! ajouta-t-elle alors que l'homme ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Vous m'avez coupée alors que j'allais adresser la parole à ce gamin. – Elle désigna Oz d'un signe de tête. – C'est qu'il parait plutôt intéressant...

- Ca suffit, Alice ! Retourne en classe ! _Tout de suite !_

- Bon, bon, comme tu veux, _tête d'algue._ De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie de rester en pareille compagnie plus longtemps.

Intrigué, Oz la regarda s'éloigner dans la cour vide. Il sourit, amusé de voir une fille de si petite taille prendre de si grands airs. L'homme brun toujours sous lui semblait en proie à une violente rage intérieure.

- Oh, pardon, se reprit soudain Oz. Je dois vous gêner...

Il se releva et tendit la main pour aider l'autre à se remettre debout.

- Alors... Vous êtes professeur ici ? demanda-t-il tandis que l'homme ramassait son cartable tombé par terre.

Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas, trop occupé par la tranche de pain – apparemment tout son petit déjeuner - qui lui était elle aussi échappée des mains et qu'il regardait avec déception. Elle était immangeable, maintenant. Il se redressa finalement et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude, gêné.

- A-ah, oui... En effet, je suis professeur. Mon nom est G-Gilbert Nightray.

- Gilbert-sensei~! chantonna Oz, ravi – pour une raison que Gilbert ne saisissait pas – de connaître son nom. Ca sonne plutôt bien ! Je peux vous appeler comme ça ?

- Euh... fit Gilbert, pris de court, et pas non plus très sûr que ce soit véritablement une question. E-et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas élève ici... si ?

Le jeune garçon ne portait en effet pas l'uniforme de l'école, mais une simple chemise recouverte par une veste grise et un pantalon noir.

- Si je le suis, affirma Oz avec un grand sourire. Enfin, ce n'est vrai que depuis ce matin. Je viens juste d'être transféré dans cet établissement. Je m'appelle...

- Oz ? Oz Bezarius, c'est ça ? s'écria le brun.

Le garçon sursauta. Il vit avec une certaine perplexité le professeur l'attraper par les épaules, visiblement soulagé.

- Tu es justement celui que je cherchais ! expliqua Gilbert. Je devais te retrouver et te montrer ta classe mais... j'ai eu un peu de retard...

Sa phrase se termina en un murmure incompréhensible.

- Ah, c'est parfait alors ! s'exclama Oz. J'étais un peu perdu et je me demandais où je devais aller. C'est une bonne chose de nous être rencontrés ici !

Un clair rougissement s'afficha sur le visage de Gilbert. Un _ange._ Oui, décidément, cet adorable sourire ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un ange. Il baissa les yeux sur la montre accrochée à son poignet et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Je suis vraiment très en retard, là ! paniqua-t-il. Oz-kun, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! En plus, je dois passer en salle des professeurs avant d'aller en classe !

Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira en avant. Oz montra une légère résistance pour signaler qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul et aussitôt, l'homme le lâcha en rougissant violemment. "C'est vraiment une drôle de personne." songea Oz en l'observant en coin tandis qu'ils traversaient la cours. "Mais il est amusant." Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'endroit était vaste et les locaux de taille généreuse. Il apercevait derrière le bâtiment principal de grands terrains de sport. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Gilbert. Il venait à peine d'arriver, mais déjà, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

- Tch. Je suis sûr qu'il attend que j'arrive pour me faire ses habituelles remarques. A cette heure-là il n'a pas de cours.

Oz fut extirpé de ses pensées par un grommellement du professeur à ses côtés.

- Hein ? Qui vous attend ? s'enquit-il.

- Ah ? Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout... répondit Gilbert sur un ton qui signifiait tout le contraire. Voilà, c'est ici. Attends-moi un mo...

Il s'apprêtait à faire coulisser la porte de la salle des professeurs quand elle glissa d'elle-même. Il fit une grimace. Debout dans l'encadrement se tenait un homme duquel émanait une bonne dose d'excentricité. Ses cheveux argentés cachaient toute la partie gauche de son visage, aussi ne voyait-on qu'un seul de ses deux yeux d'un rouge éclatant et ses mains se perdaient dans les manches de sa blouse blanche trop longue. Oz remarqua une petite poupée perchée sur son épaule. Ses gestes étaient tellement larges et exagérés que le garçon se demandait comment elle pouvait y tenir immobile.

- Ah, voilà enfin Gilbert-kun ! se lamenta l'homme en secouant ses manches comme s'il espérait en faire des ailes. Mon dieu, mais tu es de plus en plus en retard ces temps-ci ! Si tu n'apprends pas à être plus ponctuel, tu vas avoir des ennuis !

- Ferme-là, Break, grinça Gilbert en l'écartant de son passage. J'ai eu des problèmes en route.

- Uwaa~ Gilbert-kun est tellement inuti~le.

Gilbert sembla devoir faire un effort monumental pour l'ignorer mais y parvint tout de même et entra dans la salle sans un mot. Oz se pencha légèrement de côté pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce se meublait de grands placards apparemment pleins à craquer et de quelques tables où reposaient des tasses de café. Deux autres hommes étaient installés l'un sur un bureau et l'autre en face de lui sur une chaise. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le loisir de les détailler, le professeur qui les avait accueillis reportait son attention sur lui.

- Qui est ce garçon ? demanda-t-il à qui voudra lui répondre. Encore une conquête déçue de Gilbert-kun ? Ahlala~ Je ne comprendrai jamais tes penchants vicieux.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'emporta Gilbert du fond de la salle. Et d'abord je n'ai pas du tout ce genre de penchants !

Le dénommé Break porta ses mains perdues dans ses manches à son visage comme un enfant qui cache son rire. Un long bruit de chute retentit, indiquant que Gilbert venait de faire tomber une pile de livres. Il soupira et retourna finalement son attention vers un Oz pas bien rassuré.

- Alors... Tu es donc ce fameux nouvel élève, Oz, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Il se baissa vers le garçon alors qu'un "Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse ?" irrité retentissait derrière lui et rapprocha son visage pour mieux le détailler. Beaucoup trop au goût d'Oz. L'homme le scrutait d'un regard perçant de son unique œil visible, il avait l'impression d'être soumis à un jugement détaillé de toute son âme.

- Euh... bredouilla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le professeur eut alors un rire et se redressa.

- Haha, excuse-moi, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! Je suis Xerxes Break, professeur de chimie. Je te ferai l'honneur de te donner des cours cette année. Et voici ma petite assistante, Emily, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la poupée sur son épaule.

Elle bougea soudain en cliquetant. Oz fit un bond en arrière.

- Enchantée, gamin ! chantonna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui surprit encore plus l'adolescent.

- E-e-elle _parle ? _s'exclama ce dernier.

- Break, ne l'effraie pas dès son premier jour, voyons.

L'une des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce était venue les rejoindre. Elle avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en une très longue natte et aux yeux verts. Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il avait l'air nettement plus sain d'esprit et rassurant que ce Break, songea Oz.

- Ne fais pas attention à cet excentrique, il s'amuse beaucoup à faire peur aux nouveaux élèves, expliqua l'arrivant.

- "Excentrique" ? répéta le professeur de chimie en le lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

- Est-ce que je suis excentrique aussi ? minauda sa poupée, faisant à nouveau sursauter Oz.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds rit. Il avait une voix douce et claire. Oz lui répondit par un sourire nerveux.

- Je suis Jack Vessalius. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Oz-kun.

Il tendit la main et le garçon la serra avec ardeur. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil curieux dans la pièce d'où il sentait émaner un regard glacial. Le second homme, toujours assis sur sa chaise, tourna brusquement la tête. Oz était sûr qu'il les observait l'instant d'avant, il avait même l'impression de sentir encore son regard sombre à travers ses cheveux noirs. Jack pencha la tête sur le côté pour suivre le regard de l'élève. Un nouveau sourire passa alors le long de ses lèvres.

- Ah, Glen, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? lança-t-il. Tu n'es pas drôle, à rester tout seul dans ton coin.

Mais le concerné semblait trop occupé par la contemplation de Gilbert qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour essayer de retrouver on-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi. Jack soupira.

- Glen est si renfermé... C'est Glen Baskerville, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que le concerné bougeait. Le professeur le plus effrayant qu'on n'ait jamais rencontré, à ce que disent les élèves, précisa-t-il à l'oreille d'Oz, ce qui fit rire le garçon.

Dans l'ensemble, les professeurs d'ici paraissaient sortir de la normale, mais c'était bien ainsi. Une exclamation de triomphe leur indiqua alors que Gilbert avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Break et Jack échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un même soupir désolé.

- Ah, au fait Gilbert, se souvint Jack, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de rejoindre ta classe. Liam-san est allé jeter un coup d'œil tout à l'heure et il n'est toujours par revenu, ce qui n'est pas très bon signe, si tu veux mon avis... Ce n'est pas que tes élèves soient vraiment méchants, mais... Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Gilbert acquiesça en se précipitant vers le couloir. Il attrapa Oz par l'épaule et s'apprêtait à partir quand le professeur blond intervint :

- Et n'oublie pas, on se retrouve à la pause déjeuner !

Pour une raison inconnue, les joues de Gilbert rosirent légèrement tandis qu'il regardait dans la direction opposée.

- Eh bien, Oz-kun, ce fut un plaisir ! chantonna Break.

- Oui, à plus tard, Oz ! enchaîna Jack avec un signe de la main.

Le garçon répondit de même et suivit Gilbert le long du couloir.

- Que voulait Jack-sensei ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Rien d'important. J'ai simplement accepté de déjeuner avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Ah...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers et parcouraient les couloirs.

- Fais bien attention au chemin pour aller en classe, dit alors Gilbert. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te trompes par la suite et que tu te perdes.

- Ca va, je ne vais pas me perdre aussi facilement, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Oz.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte entrouverte. Un homme la passait, une expression de désespoir sous ses cheveux châtains courts. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce d'où émanait une véritable cacophonie. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Gilbert et Oz, l'homme parut soulagé. Il se précipita vers Gilbert, le regard implorant.

- Gilbert-san, tu es enfin là ! s'exclama-t-il en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ai essayé de les calmer en t'attendant, mais Alice est déchaînée aujourd'hui, impossible de la tenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...

- Je l'ai simplement croisée tout à l'heure, soupira Gilbert.

- Je comprends mieux... Bon, je te laisse te charger de ta classe.

- Merci Liam. Et arrêtez avec ce "ta classe", ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute ! s'emporta-t-il soudain alors que Liam avait atteint l'autre bout du couloir.

- Vous êtes professeur principal ? réalisa Oz.

Gilbert, qui avait posé la main sur la porte, se retourna avec surprise.

- Ah, oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu supporteras cette classe... ajouta-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'un rire strident venait déranger leurs oreilles.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et entra. Oz passa le bout de son nez dans l'encadrement pour voir un désordre total dans la classe. Le rire provenait de la fille qu'ils avaient croisée plus tôt ; Alice se tenait debout sur un bureau, les poings sur les hanches et lorgnait d'un regard supérieur un garçon de grande taille, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bleu électrique, qui affichait un rictus rageur. Une jeune rousse tentait tant bien que mal des les calmer mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient l'avoir remarquée.

Des élèves parlaient et chahutaient à travers toute la classe dans un parfait chaos. Le seul qui tenait en place était un garçon dont les cheveux bruns fournis tâchaient de cacher ce que ses grandes lunettes laissaient encore voir de son visage. Assis à une table dans un coin, il paraissait perdu dans la lecture d'un livre.

Gilbert se racla bruyamment la gorge. La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers la porte et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Ah, bonjour Sensei, déclara-t-elle. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, merci Sharon-san, répondit-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus forte : Retournez à vos places, maintenant.

La plupart des élèves obéirent en silence, mais Alice ne bougea pas du haut de sa table. Gilbert lui adressa un regard meurtrier, elle répondit par un ricanement.

- Ce que je viens de dire est aussi valable pour toi, Alice, reprit-il en semblant faire un effort phénoménal pour se contenir. Je vais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade.

Le regard d'Alice se tourna avec curiosité. Elle fixa un instant le professeur avant d'accepter de battre en retraite.

- Si c'est pour ça... souffla-t-elle en sautant de sa table avec fierté.

Il soupira d'un air exténué. Le silence se fit lorsqu'il s'avança devant son bureau pour faire face à la classe. Oz le suivit en jetant des regards curieux tout autour de lui. Les élèves le dévisageaient avec le même air intrigué. Gilbert inscrivit rapidement le nom "Oz Bezarius" au tableau.

- Voici Oz, notre nouvel élève à partir d'aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer et à s'habituer à l'école...

Il s'interrompit. Alice venait de ricaner ostensiblement.

- Et à lui faire éviter les profs louches, ajouta-t-elle. Il a déjà eu un aperçu des cas qu'on a ici.

Gilbert rougit légèrement en comprenant l'allusion à sa rencontre fracassante avec Oz. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et scruta plutôt la salle de classe à la recherche d'un bureau libre.

- Il y a une place à côté d'Alice... constata-t-il à mi-voix. Hum, non, va te mettre à côté de Sharon, plutôt, rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

La jeune fille se leva alors, sa longue queue de cheval rousse secouée au rythme de ses mouvements, indiquant sa propre place à Oz avec un sourire amical. Le garçon vint s'installer auprès d'elle en lui retournant son sourire.

«Plutôt mignonne.» songea-t-il, avec la ferme décision de l'aborder plus tard.

Il porta ensuite son regard de l'autre côté, à sa gauche, où un garçon de son âge se tenait raide dans sa chaise, bras et jambes croisées. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'Oz sur lui, il ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Le jeune Bezarius reconnaissait en lui le garçon qui se disputait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Alice. Il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur...

Gilbert requit l'attention de la classe et il se concentra finalement sur le cours.


	2. Lesson 2 : Have a Good Lunch !

**A/N : **Ca fait à peu près une semaine que la date que j'avais prévue pour poster ce chapitre est passée. Je n'ai même plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment, ça relève du tour de force, d'avoir réussi à terminer celui-ci. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit je tiens déjà à remercier tout le monde pour les commentaires dont on m'a fait part d'une manière ou d'une autre à propos du premier chapitre, et aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ca fait vraiment super plaisir~!  
Quand à ce deuxième chapitre : on suit le personnage de Gil cette fois; le prochain se tournera très certainement vers Alice. Ah, et j'ai très légèrement modifié le lien entre Oz et Ada, mais ça reste vraiment mineur; mais vous verrez.

* * *

**Doki Doki In Pandora Gakuen ?**

_**Lesson Two : Have A Good Lunch !**_

Gilbert fixait le placard face à lui avec insistance, dans la salle des professeurs en grande partie vide. Les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, il se remémorait la scène qui s'était déroulée durant l'interclasse, deux heures plus tôt.

Une fois la fin de sa classe annoncée, il avait quitté la salle comme à son habitude. Mais, dans les escaliers, il avait été rattrapé par Oz, vêtu de son tout nouvel uniforme.

_# Flash Back #_

- Gilbert-sensei~ !

L'interpellé se retourna avec surprise. Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite en reconnaissant la voix fluette. Oz se tenait quelques marches au-dessus de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Oz-kun ?

- Et si on déjeunait ensemble, aujourd'hui ? demanda le garçon sans tourner autour du pot.

Gilbert rougit aussitôt à l'idée de passer la pause déjeuner juste avec Oz, _seul_. Il se secoua les idées. Non, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre...

Face au sourire interrogateur d'Oz, il crut bon de justifier :

- Si un élève et un professeur étaient surpris à déjeuner ensemble...

- Ca ne pose aucun problème, le coupa Oz, dès les premiers mots, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Et puis j'ai préparé un bento en prévision de ce déjeuner.

- U-un bento ? – Gilbert fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière en réalisant le sens des mots de son élève.

Se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il disait ? Un bento... Rien que pour tous les deux... Comme... Comme un couple ? Cette pensée le fit rougir encore un peu plus. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Oz lui demandait juste de partager son déjeuner avec lui, sans autre volonté que de manger un morceau.. Mais comment voulez-vous ne penser qu'à cela avec un sourire si innocent et si confiant en face de vous ?

- Oui. Un bento avec de la viande grillée spéciale, poursuivait le garçon sans se rendre compte du combat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de son professeur. Je l'ai accompagnée d'une "sauce secrète" en utilisant une recette de famille. C'est vraiment délicieux.

- Non, là n'est pas le problème... reprit Gilbert, affligé de constater à quel point Oz ne comprenait pas et ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour comprendre qu'un élève et un professeur ne pouvaient _pas_ passer du temps ensemble d'une manière aussi... proche !

- Alors, je vous attendrai sur le toit, conclut Oz en le coupant à nouveau.

Il se retournait déjà pour remonter les escaliers et retourner dans sa classe.

- Euh... Comme je viens de le dire...! s'écria précipitamment Gilbert sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus.

Mais Oz ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Gilbert se retrouva en plein milieu des marches, tout seul, écarlate et la main tendue dans un geste pour retenir l'élève qui était déjà hors de vue. Il ramena lentement son bras vers lui tandis qu'un léger sourire lui échappait. Oz avait l'air si joyeux... Comment pouvait-il lui dire non ? Comment pouvait-il seulement lui résister ? Il sourit plus largement en se remémorant l'adorable expression du garçon et le magnifique éclat de ses grands yeux verts.

Au bout de deux minutes d'immobilité totale à sourire bêtement au mur devant lui, le jeune homme finit par se reprendre. Le cœur battant toujours à toute vitesse, il enjamba les quelques marches qui le séparaient du premier étage. Un mouvement sur sa droite retint son attention. Alice se tenait là, nonchalamment adossée contre le mur en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux roses et de deux garçons. La jeune brune lui adressa un sourire moqueur quand il croisa ses yeux violets. Gilbert eu soudain la très désagréable impression qu'elle avait suivi tout ce qui s'était passé. Il tourna la tête d'un air indifférent, mais au fond il ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Ce regard signifiait clairement qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, et ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de bon...

_# Fin du Flash Back #_

Gilbert s'affaissa sur son bureau. Rendez-vous sur le toit... Plus il y réfléchissait plus cela lui paraissait comme un déjeuner en tête à tête et en toute intimité... Mais à quoi donc pensait ce garçon ?

- Gilbert-kun, tu es toujours là ? s'exclama soudain une voix trop connue en le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna d'un bond sur sa chaise comme un chat qu'on vient d'asperger d'eau. Break se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire, si innocent qu'il ne le paraissait plus du tout dans ce visage dont Gilbert avait depuis longtemps appris à se méfier ; et même à éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Break ? grommela-t-il en reportant son attention sur son café froid depuis longtemps.

Il valait mieux ne pas croiser le regard de ce malade dans des moments pareils ; s'il découvrait ce qui dérangeait son collègue, ce dernier ne connaîtrait plus un seul moment de paix jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Je m'étonnais juste que tu sois encore ici alors que tu as un rendez-vous, répondit Break, un léger ricanement dans la voix.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria Gilbert.

Il avait brusquement bondi de sa chaise. Comment pouvait-il être au courant... ? Il fixa le professeur de chimie droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui se voulait défiant mais totalement effacé par la couleur écarlate de ses joues. Break répondit par un énorme sourire.

- Les gens pures et sages savent toujours tout~, minauda-t-il et sa vue avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Oz va s'impatienter, ajouta-t-il avant que Gilbert n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il contourna Break avec un regard noir. Ce dernier lui effleura alors l'épaule. Ses lèvres passèrent près de l'oreille entourée de boucles noires.

- Ce sont les mêmes, tous les deux. Décidément tout à fait ton genre.

Gilbert fit volte-face. Il recula de quelques pas pour mettre la distance nécessaire entre eux, une expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- N'en profite pas pour lui faire des choses qui te porteraient préjudice, chantonna alors Emily sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

- Que... Jamais je ne ferais...!

Break lui tapota gentiment l'épaule comme avec un enfant attardé.

- Ne l'écoute pas, ce ne sont que des provocations, voyons. – Son sourire inquiétant avait repris place. – Nous savons parfaitement que malgré tes envies débauchées tu sais te retenir.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de ce genre ! se récria Gilbert.

Écarlate, il sortit de la salle des professeurs à grands pas. Entre rester avec ce clown tyrannique et mourir de gêne en tête-à-tête avec Oz, il préférait encore la deuxième option. Il entreprit donc de grimper les escaliers du bâtiment ; et à chaque marche qu'il laissait derrière lui, son cœur semblait faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour s'arracher à sa poitrine. A une quinzaine de marches de la porte donnant sur le toit, il se demanda si ses jambes allaient encore accepter de fonctionner. Mais bon sang, à quoi pouvait bien penser ce garçon !

La main de Gilbert se posa finalement sur la poignée de la petite porte. Sa nervosité atteignit son sommet lorsqu'il la tourna et, à sa grande surprise, c'est calmement qu'il posa le pied au-dehors. Mais il faillit défaillir en baissant les yeux sur la scène qui l'attendait.

Il y avait bien évidemment Oz, assis sur ses talons, une grande boîte à bento sur les genoux. Mais il n'était pas seul, oh non ! Pas du tout ! En face de lui, Sharon s'était gracieusement assise, sa jupe soigneusement disposée sur ses genoux. Mais le pire, c'était encore à la gauche du blondinet. Alice fixait la boîte posée devant elle comme le met le plus délicieux au monde et avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait refusé la nourriture pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Ah, Gilbert-sensei ! s'écria joyeusement Oz. Nous vous attendions. Alice a elle aussi voulu se joindre à nous. Apparemment, elle m'a entendu parler du bento et cela lui a donné envie d'y goûter.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille en quête d'une approbation mais Alice n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, trop absorbée dans sa contemplation du déjeuner. A nouveau, il releva les yeux vers son professeur, mais celui-ci non plus ne semblait pas suivre ce qui se passait. Il restait planté là, immobile devant la porte; un pas en arrière et il finissait au bas des escaliers en roulé-boulé.

- Gil-sensei~! chantonna-t-il joyeusement en tapotant le sol à côté de lui.

- Ah... ah oui ! s'écria le jeune homme, gêné, avant de se dépêcher d'aller s'asseoir à la place qui lui avait été indiquée. Euh... Mais, il va vraiment y en avoir suffisamment pour tout le monde _là-dedans _? Ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête vers le bento.

- J'en ai d'autres ! s'exclama Oz avec un sourire encore plus grand – était-ce possible ? - Ada en a préparé plus que prévu, comme d'habitude.

Il s'empara de son cartable posé derrière lui et en sorti deux autres boîtes de taille généreuse. Alice semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus à la manière d'un lion affamé.

- Ada ? demanda-elle quand même

- Ah, ma petite soeur ! Enfin, en réalité, nous sommes jumeaux, mais elle reste ma petite soeur quand même ! Et elle est bien meilleure cuisinière que moi, je n'ai jamais goûté d'aussi bons plats que les siens !

- Oh, tu as une soeur ? s'étonna Sharon. C'est surprenant que vous ne soyez pas dans la même école. A moins que je ne l'aie jamais remarquée ?

- Elle a préféré rester dans notre ancienne école, là où elle avait toutes ses amies. Elle est un peu timide et l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux endroits lui fait un peu peur.

- Et, ton ancien école, commença Gilbert, c'ét- _eeeeh ?_

On souffla soudain désagréablement dans son oreille. Il fit un bond et se retrouva à plusieurs de mètres de là où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. A sa place s'installait confortablement Xerxes Break.

- Hello tout le monde~, fit-il avec un immense sourire.

- _B-BREAK ? Ne... Ne refais jamais ça !_ s'étranglait Gilbert derrière. Et... Et d'ailleurs, par où es-tu arrivé ?

- Hahaha, après tant d'années, tu es bien le seul à avoir encore peur à chaque fois que j'arrive derrière toi, Gilbert-kun~

- Quel garçon stupide~ ricana sa poupée. Stupide, stupide, stupide~

- Oh, Emily, Emily ! Voyons, ne dis pas ce genre de choses tout haut ! Ca a beau être vrai, c'est vexant ce que tu dis !

Tandis que Gilbert fixait d'un regard noir et la poupée, et son propriétaire, Oz ouvrit les boîtes les unes après les autres, laissant échapper une odeur décidément alléchante. Il déclara finalement, en éloignant un peu la nourriture d'Alice qui avançait des mains rappelant soudain des serres de rapaces :

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer ! J'avais aussi demandé à Jack-sensei s'il voulait passer du temps avec nous mais il avait déjà prévu autre chose. Et aussi Echo-chan mais elle m'a uniquement répondu "c'est juste Echo." D'ailleurs je me demande si elle a entendu ce que je luis disais... C'est dommage.

Gilbert eu soudain l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'on ne lui avait pas dit, dans cette histoire. Break, évidemment, il s'était tu tout à fait délibérément, mais Oz s'amusait-il aussi avec lui ou avait-il simplement considéré que l'information n'était pas essentielle à savoir ? Vraiment, il avait du mal à le comprendre !

~O~O~O~

Le soleil se cachait derrière les hauts immeubles qui entouraient l'établissement, à présent; entre eux, une fine bande de lumière orangée commençait à filtrer sur l'horizon. Gilbert détourna ses yeux dorés de la fenêtre pour les poser sur la liasse de feuilles entre ses mains. Il s'arrêta un long moment sur la pièce d'identité accrochée sur un coin de la première page, révélant le visage lumineux d'Oz d'un air pensif et ne sursauta quasiment pas lorsque Break pointa sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

- La dernière fois que tu as vu Oz, c'était il y a exactement vingt-trois minutes et cinquante-six secondes, déclara ce dernier en appuyant négligemment ses coudes sur l'épaule du jeune homme brun pour mieux voir la feuille, et déjà il faut que tu trouves le moyen de le fixer d'un air idiot.

- _Je-ne-ressens-absolument-pas-le-besoin-de-le-fixer-avec-quelque-air-que-ce-soit_, grommela aussitôt le professeur principal tandis qu'Emily ricanait quelque chose – et il n'était pas fâché de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle disait. Je venais de me rappeler une chose et je voulais vérifier... à propos de l'ancienne école d'Oz.

- Ah, Latowidge, hm ? fit le professeur de chimie en s'appuyant encore un peu plus douloureusement sur son épaule, un pied en l'air tandis qu'il cherchait l'information sur le document. Je suppose qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule de ce nom... ne, Liam-san~?

Ce dernier releva la tête d'une pile de copie, le regard étonné à travers ses fines lunettes.

- A ma connaissance oui, répondit-il. C'est cette école privée qui ne forme que les enfants issus de très bonnes familles ou dotés de capacités intellectuelles hors du commun. Elle n'est pas si loin d'ici, on met une trentaine de minutes à y aller.

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant qu'un garçon qui a les moyens de suivre les cours de la meilleure académie du pays soit arrivé dans ce modeste lycée publique, déclara Break d'un ton léger; mais il y a des dizaines de raisons différents pour lesquelles on change d'école.

- Oui mais... reprit Gilbert qui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, se sentait obligé d'insister. Pourquoi seulement un mois et demi après la rentrée ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le temps de se faire une idée définitive des cours et des professeurs. Peut-être un problème financiers...

Un rire lui répondit dans son dos. Son collègue à l'œil rouge était retourné s'asseoir sur la table à côté de Liam, éparpillant allègrement ses feuilles au passage et s'exclamait, l'air plus amusé que jamais :

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu ne _connais pas_ la famille Bezarius ?

- Je ne... connais pas ? C-comment ça ? répliqua le jeune homme alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. La première fois que je l'ai lu, ça ma vaguement dit quelque chose, c'est vrai, mais... Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste?

- Ahlala~ Pour avoir réussi à devenir enseignant, tu dois être tombé sur des gens trop gentils qui ont eu pitié de toi et ont décidé de te donner ton diplôme malgré tout.

La porte de la salle des professeur s'ouvrit brusquement avant de lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Un jeune homme portant l'uniforme des professeur et aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant dans son apparence restait ses yeux vairons : l'un était aussi doré que celui de Gilbert, l'autre rouge sang.

- Nii-san~ se plaignit l'arrivant en allant s'accrocher au bras du brun. Tu m'as encore oublié ! On s'était donné rendez-vous en bas pour rentrer !

- T'oublier ? Euh... commença Gilbert, l'air un peu perdu. Ah... Ah non, bien sûr que non, je devais finir quelques petites choses avant ! Mais on peut y aller à présent !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et alla ramasser ses affaires déposées sur une table près de Liam, qui s'était tourné d'un air nerveux vers Break dont le visage s'était soudainement durci. Un dernier coup d'oeil sur l'adorable photo – pourtant une simple pièce d'identité – et il rangea précieusement le dossier dans son tiroir, avec les autres. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il ne pose jamais son regard sur ce simple morceau de papier, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais sur ces yeux plein de vie et les laisse le submerger. Mais il était bien tard à présent pour y songer. Il était trop tard dès le moment où il avait posé les mains sur ce dossier pour la première fois, cela, le jeune professeur l'avait compris dès sa première rencontre avec Oz, deux jours plus tôt...

- Nii-san ! s'écria le jeune homme blond d'un air contrarié depuis l'entrée de la salle.

- Oui, oui, répondit doucement son frère en se redressant. J'arrive, Vincent.

Finalement, de quoi pourrait-il se plaindre ? Jamais il ne pourrait regretter d'avoir croisé la vie de ce garçon.

* * *

C'était méchant pour Gil, je m'excuse (avec un manque de sincérité évident, avouons-le) ! Dans ma tête, la scène sur le toit était vraiment hilarante, j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer un peu du comique de ce passage.


	3. Lesson 3 : Be at Home before the Night !

**A/N :** Vous avez le droit de me frapper, je suis terriblement en retard ! TROIS mois pour un malheureux petit chapitre d'une histoire pourtant pas très recherchée ! Je suis vraiment désolééée, s'il y a quelqu'un qui se donne encore la peine de me lire. En contrepartie ce chapitre est plus long, et je l'ai plus travaillé que les précédents... sauf la fin... Enfin, j'espère que malgré tout vous apprécierez. Ce chapitre a été coupé, parce que je me suis tellement étendue sur le début que... il ne restait plus de place pour ce qui devait à la base en être le scénario principal.  
Je tiens aussi à prévenir tous les gens qui me lisent que cette fanfiction contiendra aussi du yuri. Je l'ai décidé en écrivant ce chapitre. Donc aux couples principaux se rajoute maintenant aussi du **AlyssexAlice**. Vous êtes prévenus.  
Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews aux deux précédents chapitres : **Wyaline**, **Lamy**, **x1999kamui**, **Mizuri**, **Jessi-k94 **& **Aki-no-Niji**. Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et, même si c'est un peu ironique de le dire dans cette situation, ça me motive beaucoup pour avancer (eh ben, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je n'avais pas été motivée...) !  
A **Jessi-k94** : Il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite entre Glen et Jack (ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs), mais du pas trop explicite ça... C'est tout à fait probable ! Non, en fait, c'est sûr, et je compte bien le glisser très prochainement dans la fic' !  
Bon, promis, j'essaie de me dépêcher pour la suite !

* * *

**Doki Doki In Pandora Gakuen ?**

_**Lesson 3 : "Be at Home Before The Nightfall !"**_

Les quelques nuages qui se baladaient dans le ciel s'étaient à présent colorés d'une teinte rosée et prenaient ainsi l'apparence de grosse barbes-à-papas flottant dans les airs. Alice leva ses larges yeux violets vers eux en prenant un air digne malgré sa respiration essoufflée. Son pas ralentit et reprit une allure calme et solennelle; mais elle ne l'était pas du tout, et tout en elle le montrait, de la légère moue sur ses lèvres à ses mouvements étrangement raides. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et grimaça légèrement. Trois figures, deux debout et une assise, se tenaient sur le petit trottoir, nonchalamment adossées sur le mur gris d'un parking à étages; évidemment, ils étaient déjà tous là...

Au bruit de ses pas, la personne assise, seule fille du groupe, releva la tête de sa besogne de manucure, dévoilant des yeux d'un rose aussi éclatant que celui de ses cheveux. Un sourire ironique se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais encore fourrée avec _Jack_, c'est ça ? minauda-t-elle tandis que ses deux compagnons tournaient à leur tour la tête.

L'un, de grande taille, portait ses cheveux châtain redressés sur sa tête et des yeux bridés tandis que l'autre se tenait étrangement courbé, le visage masqué par la large capuche du sweat-shirt qu'il avait passé par-dessus la chemise de son uniforme; on devinait tout de même deux petits yeux au regard quelque peu glauque et une longue marque noire sur sa joue.

- Alice-kun, cela fait bien quinze minutes que nous devions nous retrouver, déclara le premier.

- Fermez-la ! rétorqua violemment Alice alors que ses joues se teintaient d'une légère couleur rosée. J'ai eu un... un contretemps ! Et d'abord, je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, je côtoie qui je veux !

- Doo~nc, tu étais bel et bien en train de batifoler avec Jack-sensei~ ricana doucement la jeune fille. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux bien lui trouver; ce n'est qu'un idiot simplet.

- De quoi j'me mêle ? s'écria Alice, de plus en plus écarlate. Ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je...

- Et en plus il prend toute l'attention de Glen-sensei...

- _Que je vous ai réunis ce soir, Lottie_, s'exclama plus fort la petite brune.

La deuxième fille du groupe lui jeta un dernier sourire narquois en croisant ses jambes d'un air provocateur, le tissus de sa jupe courte glissant volontairement vers le haut de ses cuisses.

- A propos de ce _Oz_, reprit encore Alice comme si de rien n'était. Il...

- Oooh, alors maintenant ce n'est plus simplement Jack ? s'exclama la dénommée Lottie en se levant d'un bond. Raconte tout à oneesan~!

Elle se jeta sur sa compagne, passa les bras autour de son cou et fixa ses yeux roses dans les iris violets qui s'étaient tournés vers elle avec incompréhension. La malheureuse victime se retrouva soudainement devant une vue plongeante du large décolleté face à elle et, étonnement, commença alors à comprendre. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais en vain; imaginez un chaton hyperactif qu'on aurait attrapé pour le câliner alors qu'il ne souhaite qu'allez se dégourdir les pattes, représentez-le vous en train de se débattre dans ce but, et vous aurez un tableau clair de la situation qui pouvait se dérouler devant les yeux des deux garçons, semblerait-il déjà trop habitués à ce genre de scènes.

- Hmmph... ! L-lâche-'oi Lottie ! s'étrangla Alice comme elle pouvait en donnant une violent coup de ses deux mains sur le corps de son agresseur, parvenant à mettre entre elles une distance suffisante pour arriver à respirer. Ce mioche n'a rien à voir avec Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, quand elle put parler correctement. Il m'agace. Cela fait à peine deux jours qu'il est arrivé et il court déjà après tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs; en plus il arrive déjà à tirer parti des autres !

- Tu es quand même allée déjeuner avec lui, ce midi, crut bon de faire remarquer Lottie avec une moue. Et pendant ce temps tu nous laissais en plan sans prévenir.

- C-c'est que...! Il fallait bien que je me fasse une idée de ce garçon, avant de décider ce qu'on en ferait !

- Mais tu parles d'une compagnie...

- Tais-toi ! Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais le jauger dans les plus brefs délais !

- Et puis il avait une viande excellente, parait-il...

Alice sembla un instant sur le point d'exploser. Elle n'était cependant pas en position de force, tout ce que répliquait Lottie étant vrai, et pour une fois se contint suffisamment pour relever la tête d'un air arrogant.

- Hmph ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un idiot, pas moins que les autres ! Et puis vous n'allez pas vous laisser faire ! Il retient l'attention de tout le monde simplement parce qu'il est nouveau. Mais c'est nous qui faisons la loi à Pandora ! Il faut lui faire comprendre qui nous sommes !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? questionna l'un des deux garçons – le seul des deux qui semblait pourvu d'une langue – d'un ton calme mais l'air peu enthousiaste. On ne peut pas utiliser nos Chains comme on le souhaite ou nous aurions des ennuis avec ce "Hatter" encore une fois.

Un large sourire mauvais illumina le visage de la petite brune.

- Figure-toi que j'ai déjà tout prévu, Fang ! déclara-t-elle d'un air plus supérieur que jamais. J'ai un autre compte à régler en même temps.

- Dans ce cas je crains le pire, marmonna Lottie à côté d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- De plus, cette algue sur pattes traine toujours avec lui... Ce sera d'autant plus simple... Rendez-vous donc demain après les cours devant l'école ! On ne doit surtout pas les rater !

Ses trois compagnons l'observèrent d'un air sceptique mais ne la contredirent pas. C'était inutile, quand Alice avait décidé quelque chose, même si c'est la chose la plus stupide au monde, ce serait l'obliger à s'arracher les yeux que de la faire renoncer, et encore plus de la faire reconnaître que c'était une erreur. Tous quatre se séparèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard et prirent des directions différentes.

Alice ricanait toujours tandis qu'elle longeait les rues assombries de la ville au milieu du trafic beaucoup moins dense. Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers le centre ville où elle logeait, s'arrêtant entre temps devant sa rôtisserie favorite, le meilleur endroit du monde, selon ses propres mots. A ses yeux, ou plutôt "à son nez" en l'occurrence, rien n'était plus agréable que la délicieuse odeur qui en émanait et s'étendait largement de chaque côté de la petite rue marchande. Le patron du magasin l'accueillait toujours avec un très large sourire – certes un peu commerçant – et lui offrait les meilleures pièces de viande qu'il avait en étalage. C'est que la jeune fille devait facilement être la meilleure cliente qu'il ait jamais connue.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard – le temps d'avoir bien repassé en vue plusieurs fois tous les types de viande qui se présentaient à elle et d'avoir refait ses calculs jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse dépenser tout juste tout son porte-monnaie, jusqu'au dernier centime-, elle ressortit les bras chargés de paquets chauds et odorants en dévorant une cuisse du meilleur poulet au monde; sous les regards un peu dubitatif des passants, mais ce n'était pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude dans le quartier de la voir se balader tous les jours avec aussi peu d'élégance.

Il faisait bel et bien nuit et les réverbères éclairaient la route d'une lueur timide quand elle s'arrêta enfin devant un haut immeuble d'aspect modeste. Elle gravit les escaliers; en même temps son air décontracté disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à une expression de plus en plus tendue. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle longea le couloir éclairé par des néons usés, passa devant quelques portes fermées et stoppa devant la troisième sur sa droite. Tout en essayant de conserver sa charge encombrante dans les bras, du moins ce qui n'avait pas été dévoré en route, la jeune fille brune se tortilla un moment dans tous les sens dans le but de chercher son porte-clé au fin fond des poches de son uniforme froissé; le bruit de clés qu'on tourne dans une serrure retentit alors; elle se figea aussitôt avec une grimace. La porte d'entrée eut tôt fait de s'ouvrir et Alice eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une jeune fille de son âge que sa vue était aveuglée par de très longs cheveux blancs. Quelques paquets lui échappèrent des mains.

- Alice ! s'écria l'occupante de l'appartement d'un ton dont la joie était clairement fausse. Tu es enfin de retour ! Décidément tu rentres de plus en plus tard !

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de la jeune brune, paralysée. Sa voix devint soudain glaciale quand elle termina dans un souffle :

- _Mais tu reviens toujours, pourtant..._

_- _Ne me touche pas !

Alice sembla alors se ranimer soudainement. Elle poussa de toute ses forces la jeune fille et fit plusieurs pas en arrière avec une nervosité extrême. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait la réplique parfaite d'elle-même, à l'exception des cheveux, qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et des vêtements : l'arrivante portait en effet une robe blanche étonnamment riche et distinguée, un genre de robe que vous ne porteriez jamais dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle tenait dans ses bras un lapin en peluche dont l'oreille gauche semblait avoir été recousue plusieurs fois. Alice et elle échangèrent un long regard sans un mot, l'un défiant, l'autre narquois; puis enfin Alice ramassa ses affaires en hâte et passa d'un pas raide devant l'autre.

Devant elle se dévoila alors un appartement de petite taille composé de trois pièces plongées dans l'obscurité. La principale faisait à la fois office de hall d'entrée, de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salle de séjour. A part le complexe cuisine, elle n'était meublée que de quelques fauteuils et d'une table basse, face à une télévision à côté de laquelle s'empilaient un nombre phénoménal de consoles de jeux; de l'autre côté s'étalait encore une véritable bibliothèque de jeux vidéos. Le reste de la pièce disparaissait en partie sous des montagnes de peluches et de poupées en plus ou moins bon état. Derrière cet assemblage surprenant, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une vaste baie-vitrée qui donnait sur une vue assez enviable du centre-ville illuminé par l'éclairage publique et toutes les enseignes colorées, clignotantes des magasins et des restaurants.

De chaque côté s'entrouvrait une porte, la salle de bain et la chambre, très plausiblement. Alice se précipita vers celle de gauche, claqua violemment la porte derrière elle et laissa le cartable accroché à son épaule tomber sur le sol. Elle jeta alors tous ses paquets de viande sur un large lit double, seul mobilier avec une petite penderie mal fermée, avant d'y tomber elle-même. La jeune fille ramena ses jambes contre son menton et entoura son visage de ses bras afin de ne plus voir la faible lumière de la petite fenêtre de la chambre aux rideaux ouverts.

Un rire retentit doucement derrière la porte. Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans ses genoux et ses bras, l'air à la fois contrarié et presque apeuré.

- Va-t-en, maudite Abysse ! marmonna-t-elle sur un ton agressif.

D'un geste brutal elle envoya au sol quelques peluches et une poupée de porcelaine déposées sur les couvertures. Le visage de la poupée éclata en morceaux; dans la pièce d'à côté, le rire redoubla.

~O~O~O~

Le lendemain matin, Alice arrivait d'un pas de conquérant au lycée; tout signe de contrariété avait disparu de son visage. Après un bon quart d'heure de sermon par le professeur de langue, Liam Lunettes, pour avoir manqué le quart d'heure précédent, comme d'habitude, elle passa la dernière demi-heure du cours à décrire précisément le fameux "plan" qu'elle avait élaboré pour remettre les idées en place au nouveau. Mais, à son grand désappointement, ni Lottie, ni Fang ne semblaient trouver l'idée aussi géniale qu'elle; Lottie continuait de décorer sa table d'un air absent et Fang avait l'air nettement plus intéressé par le cours et essayait de suivre tant bien que mal. Quant au troisième, Doug, impossible de dire s'il somnolait ou s'il était encore connecté d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le monde réel.

Finalement le cours arriva – enfin – à sa fin. Alors que Liam tentait de se faire encore écouter pendant que les élèves rangeaient précipitamment leurs affaires, la petite brune arracha un morceau de page de son cahier déjà en très mauvais état et y inscrivit d'une écriture rapide et difficile à déchiffrer : _"Rendez-vous ce soir à 19h derrière les terrains de sport. Si tu tiens à la vie."_ Elle l'envoya ensuite d'un geste négligé deux rangs devant-elle, par-dessus l'épaule d'Echo, une élève des plus silencieuses aux cheveux mi-long bleutés. La boulette de papier frappa Oz en pleine tête. Du coin de l'œil, Alice le vit se retourner avec surprise, d'abord chercher des yeux qui réclamait son attention et, comme personne ne lui faisait signe, baisser la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur la feuille chiffonnée qu'il ramassa et déplia avant d'y lire les quelques mots inscrits. Au début, il fronça les sourcils en rapprochant le bout de papier vers son visage, ce dont Alice fut profondément offensée. Elle n'écrivait pas _si_ mal ! Enfin, le garçon se retourna vers l'assemblée des élèves avec un sourire; il s'arrêta un instant de plus sur Alice, mais elle refusa de croiser son regard et fit mine d'être plongée dans le tri de ses affaires.

La journée lui sembla interminable, les cours toujours aussi ennuyeux, si ce n'était pire... Neuf heures : stupide cours d'histoire avec Rufus Barma, une personne particulièrement irritante avec ses cheveux rouges trop long et sa manie de toujours répéter qu'il sait tout à tout le monde. En plus il raconte qu'il enseigne depuis plus de quarante ans. Soit il racontait des mensonges, soit il était bénéficiaire d'une chirurgie esthétique particulièrement avancée, car jamais vous n'imagineriez l'étrangeté de la scène d'un professeur à l'aspect d'un homme de vingt-sept ans, vous raconter qu'il a quarante-deux ans et deux mois de carrière derrière lui...! L'après-midi : chimie avec cet espèce de clown-savant-fou qui passe son temps à vous lorgner du coin de l'œil, à la recherche de la moindre bêtise que vous puissiez faire histoire de vous ridiculiser devant tout le monde, suivi du cours de biologie avec ce véritable iceberg à pattes de Baskerville et, pour terminer la journée en beauté, les élèves avaient le droit de se faire assommer par des formules de mathématique indigeste par Tête d'Algue ! Décidément la pire journée de la semaine, songeait Alice en se demandant vaguement à quel niveau de sadisme il fallait accéder pour devenir enseignant.

Mais finalement, finalement, elle arrive cette minute bénite où la cloche sonne la fin de la journée. Alice se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se précipita hors de la classe en faisant signe à Lottie, Fang et Doug de la suivre au plus vite. Il fallait agir rapidement, avant que l'idiot de frère de cette tête d'algue ne vienne lui sauter dessus comme à chaque fin de journée. Wakame-kun sortait toujours le dernier de la salle, la tâche serait donc plus aisée. D'abord Elliot et Léo, l'un rouspétant l'autre suivant, plongé dans un nouveau livre pour éviter d'avoir à supporter encore les plaintes de son ami, puis Echo, l'air aussi enjouée que d'habitude, Sharon, qui proposa au passage à la jeune brune d'aller faire les magasins – ce qu'elle refusa de la manière la plus polie dont elle était capable, par précaution... - et... Oz ?

- Gil-sensei~! Vous pourriez m'expliquer une chose, dans cet exercice ?

- Hm. Ah ? Où ça ? Ah, oui. La théorie est compliquée mais dans un cas pratique, c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça en a l'air, regarde.

Sur le coup, Alice voulut vraiment entrer en trombe dans la salle de classe pour aller étrangler ce stupide nabot blond. Il allait tout faire rater, cet abruti ! Après avoir mordu dans son cartable quelques bonnes minutes pour parvenir à se calmer, elle jeta discrètement un oeil dans la pièce. Gilbert et Oz étaient penchés sur le bureau professoral, le professeur étonnamment gêné pour une simple explication d'une histoire ennuyeuse de chiffres et l'élève accoudé nonchalamment au bureau, fixé sur le jeune homme d'un air pensif mais sans avoir l'air de suivre quoi que ce soit de l'explication. Il se rapprocha légèrement... faisant faire un bon à Gilbert.

- B-bon... ! fit-il, écarlate. Alors, tu... tu as compris ?

- Oui, parfaitement compris, répondit Oz avec un grand sourire en rangeant son livre dans son cahier. Merci sensei !

Alice se pencha un peu plus vers la porte en essayant de comprendre leur étrange manège. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? Et ne pouvaient-ils pas se dépêcher de sortir ?

- Lottie, vas-y, souffla-t-elle d'un air agacé. Fais venir l'algue avant qu'ils décident de camper tous les deux dans la classe cette nuit...

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que l'interpelée passait déjà la porte d'un pas léger en faisant voler ostensiblement ses cheveux roses. Alice fit la grimace; elle ne supportait pas la voir prendre ce genre d'attitude, c'était tellement agaçant !

- Senseiii~ minauda Lottie d'une voix horripilante. J'ai besoin de vous d'urgence~~

Toujours hors de vue, Alice observa Gilbert s'étonner tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras avec un regard d'une innocence à faire froid dans le dos.

- Vous venez avec moi, hein~?

- Euh, si tu veux... Alors O-Oz-kun...

- A demain Sensei~! s'écria Oz d'un ton enjoué avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Le bruit de ses pas se rapprocha du couloir. Alice, Fang et Doug se précipitèrent dans un coin avant de se faire voir. De loin, ils virent Oz se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du couloir, suivi de Gilbert, que Lottie tirait résolument vers ses trois compagnons.

- Quel est le problème, exactement ? demanda Gil, dont l'idée que le quatuor bien connu dans Pandora aurait encore fait un mauvais coup semblait lui avoir traversé l'esprit.

- Ah, je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite, Senseii~!

Alice avait hâte qu'ils arrivent au bout du couloir, entendre Lottie s'exprimer de cette manière devenait de plus en plus insupportable à chaque seconde. D'autant plus que ce type de comportement n'avait jamais fonctionné auprès de quiconque, encore moins chez Gilbert qui clairement ne souhaitait qu'une chose : voir son bras lui revenir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez encore, poursuivait-il, l'air de plus en plus sceptique, mais...

Un cri l'interrompit, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement sauvage de l'homme primitif et l'exultation de joie... de l'homme pas plus développé, puis sa vue fut brouillée par un pied d'Alice soudain bien plus énorme qu'il n'y paraissait. L'instant d'après il était tombé en arrière sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Pour bel et bien s'en assurer, la petite brune ne retint pas quelques coups de pieds supplémentaires, arrêtée par Lottie qui lui fit remarquer qu'il était inconscient depuis un moment déjà... Fang se pencha alors sur le professeur infortuné d'un air songeur.

- Pour l'assommer aussi rapidement... tu n'as quand même pas utilisé ton pouvoir...?

- On va avoir des ennuis, laissa échapper Doug d'une voix gutturale.

- Mais non ! assura Alice, sûre d'elle en sortant des cordes de nulle part. J'ai utilisé bien trop peu de ma force pour que qui que ce soit le remarque, même ce clown tyrannique ! Aidez-moi plutôt à l'attacher, qu'il ne se sauve pas s'il revient à lui. Ensuite nous l'amèneront à l'endroit prévu.

La tâche ne fut cependant pas aussi aisée qu'elle se l'était figurée; Gilbert était bien trop lourd pour elle, autant pour l'attacher que pour le porter le long des couloirs ensuite, couloirs qui évidemment n'étaient pas vides. Mais le groupe connaissait trop bien toutes les cachettes du lycée, après maintes utilisations, pour pouvoir se faire prendre. Ils arrivèrent donc sans problèmes majeurs sur les terrains de sport sous le ciel encore bleu d'un soir de printemps. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de l'invité. Alice donna encore quelques ordres aux autres et Doug s'éloigna mollement vers la petite baraque réservée aux professeurs à l'extrémité du terrain de basketball, une clé – volée – à la main qu'elle venait de lui confier.

Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent. Dix-neuf heures quinze. Dix-neuf heures trente...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, s'écria Alice irritée en tapant du pied.

- A mon avis il ne viendra pas, confia Lottie d'un air ennuyé en relevant à peine les yeux de sa précieuse lime à ongles. Il n'est pas assez idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que tout ça c'était un piège évident.

La jeune brune allait répliquer à cette offense quand elle sentit le dos de Gilbert sur lequel elle était assise frémir légèrement. Un léger grognement vague l'accompagna.

- 'Manquait plus que ça... marmonna Alice, plus contrariée que jamais en se relevant.

Le professeur bougea alors clairement et commença à se tortiller, visiblement incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il...?

La jeune fille éclata alors de rire, signalant ainsi sa présence au jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas se tourner suffisamment pour parvenir à la voir.

- Un problème, sensei ? lança-t-elle d'une voix narquoise.

- S-stupide lapin...! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Re-_retire-moi ça tout de suite !_

- Tant que cet idiot ne sera pas là, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, et moi non plus !

- Mais il ne viendra pas, soupira Lottie. Allons-nous en, plutôt que de perdre notre temps...

Alice lui jeta un regard noir, moins que jamais prête à avouer sa défaite. Dans un geste de mauvaise humeur, elle envoya un violent coup de pied dans le visage de son professeur qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- _B-Rabbit ! _s'écria-t-il en parvenant à tordre son cou de façon à l'apercevoir un peu. Je te jure que vous quatre, vous ne vous...

- C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua la jeune fille, saisissant violemment quelques mèches noires pour lui faire relever la tête de force. On verra ça quand tu seras en mesure de te faire remarquer...

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Des bruits de pas émergeaient de quelques part derrière les gradins et se rapprochaient. Tirant plus violemment encore sur les cheveux de Gilbert, elle le fit se mettre à genoux et cala ensuite deux doigts sur ses lèvres afin de provoquer un sifflement strident. Aussitôt, les projecteurs du terrain de sport se mirent en marche afin de libérer leur lumière aveuglante tout autour d'eux sous le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir au-dessus des têtes. Qui que ce soit, il allait subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Tandis que Doug rejoignait ses trois compagnons, Alice posa un pied triomphant sur le dos du professeur et Lottie et Fang se tournèrent dans la direction où se dessinait une silhouette... Une silhouette de petite taille aux cheveux blonds. La jeune fille brune eut une exclamation de triomphe. Oz observait tout autour de lui, l'air curieux et totalement désinvolte. Dans sa main droite et se balançant derrière son épaule pendait une lourde batte de baseball et dans la gauche une note gribouillée à la va-vite sur une morceau de papier . A cette vue, Lottie se pencha légèrement vers Alice pour lui demander :

- Euh, pourquoi a-t-il cette chose à la main ?

- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus drôle comme ça ! répondit Alice avec un léger ricanement.

- Drôle...? Ah oui...? fit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, une expression désabusée sur le visage alors qu'Oz, encore assez loin, faisait remarquer tout haut, en continuant d'examiner les lieux :

- Ces terrains sont vraiment grands ! Ceux de Latowidge l'étaient encore plus, mais c'est quand même impressionnant. J'ai cru ne jamais trouver le bon endroit ! Gil-sensei avait peut-être raison en me disant de faire attention pour ne pas me...

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Son regard venait de tomber sur le sourire narquois d'Alice puis était descendu immédiatement sur Gilbert, l'échine courbée et la tête baissée après un nouveau coup de pied d'Alice sur le crâne.

- Gil... sensei...?

Ses yeux émeraude commençaient à perdre doucement leur innocence tandis qu'il scrutait son professeur. Le jeune homme avait en effet l'air en piteux état, après avoir été frappé plusieurs fois par Alice et trainé un long moment dans les couloirs puis sur le sol bétonné jusqu'aux terrains. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sa chemise couverte de traces de terre et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

- Voilà donc le fameux élève nouvellement transféré, ricana la jeune brune en enfonçant un peu plus le bout de sa chaussure entre les épaules de Gilbert. Tu es vraiment embêtant, tu sais ?

- Vous feriez mieux de me rendre immédiatement Gilbert-sensei, rétorqua Oz d'une voix froide.

Plus aucune trace d'innocence curieuse n'apparaissait sur son visage mais, même une batte de baseball à la main, il ne parvenait pas à paraître vraiment menaçant; Alice non plus, avec son air supérieur et sa casquette vissée sur la tête.

- De quel droit oses-tu nous donner des ordres ? lança soudain Lottie qui passait la main dans ses cheveux d'un air presque sensuel. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ?

- J'en sais rien~ répliqua Oz, une légère pointe d'insolence dans la voix.

Alice donna un nouveau coup de pied au professeur pour calmer sa colère. Comment ne pouvait-on pas connaître LE grand quatuor de Pandora ? Il se moquait d'eux ! Ou alors il était tout simplement élève ici depuis deux jours et ne pouvait pas forcément _tout_ connaître de l'établissement en une vingtaine d'heures de temps...

- Oh, tu ne sais pas qui est à la tête de cette académie ? poursuivit Lottie, et Alice sentit un léger amusant dans le ton de sa voix qui semblait tout droit dirigé sur elle...

- Oz-kun, intervint alors Gilbert en parvenant enfin à se redresser, pour le moment épargné de nouveaux coups. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ils...

- Ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser comme ça, juste parce que vous n'êtes qu'un professeur ! le coupa aussitôt Oz.

- Mais ils... tenta une nouvelle fois Gil.

Alice lui décocha un nouveau coup de pied en pleine tête et saisit violemment une épaisse touche de cheveux pour lui basculer la tête en arrière.

- J'en ai assez ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère, surtout vexée d'être ignorée et méconnue d'un élève. Si tu tiens vraiment à récupérer ton cher professeur, prouve-moi que tu en vaux la peine !

- Alice-san ! s'exclama Fang.

Mais il était trop tard. Au moment-même, une étrange lueur rouge passa dans ses yeux. Derrière elle se dessina une silhouette noire, gigantesque. Dans le fond sombre du ciel apparut un énorme lapin, ses iris rouge chargés de haine. Deux lourdes chaînes vinrent s'abbatre sur le sol à ses côtés. Une large faux rouge et blanche apparut enfin entre les mains de la créature.

- Alice ! Ne fais pas ça ! reprit Fang d'un ton grave en attrapant le bras de la jeune fille.

Elle s'en dégagea brutalement et fit un pas vers Oz.

- Alors, et ce petit nouveau a-t-il un Chain ? lança-t-elle d'un ton nasillard.

- Un... un Chain...? répéta Oz, éberlué.

Il fit lui-même un pas en arrière, fixé sur le lapin géant qui flottait derrière Alice. Près d'eux, il aperçut Gilbert se débattre pour essayer de défaire les cordes qui lui enserrait les bras.

Un lourd rugissement retentit soudain. Le sol trembla un instant. Mais le lapin géant n'avait pas bougé. Alice se retourna d'un bond. A quelques mètres du groupe, une énorme créature venait de surgir. Ses huit pattes semblables à celles d'une araignée bougeaient frénétiquement sans sembler toucher le sol et sa tête de poupée déformée fixait sur yeux ses yeux vides.

- Mad Baby ? Ici ? s'exclama Alice.

La créature se rapprochait rapidement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un Chain se montrerait à un moment pareil ! Il était devant elle. C'est après son pouvoir que cette chose en avait. Elle la vit lever une patte décharnée vers elle...

-_ Alice !_

La voix d'Oz retentit vaguement à ses oreilles. Puis tout disparu. Elle fut plongée dans le noir total. Elle entendit la voix lointaine de Gilbert hurler le nom d'Oz avant que le décor du lycée ne disparaisse entièrement.


	4. Lesson 4 : Don't talk to strangers !

**A/N :** Je suis en vie ! Et ma fic' aussi ! Dure à croire n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai que deux choses à dire pour ma défense : vacances mouvementées et entrée en fac de droit (et tout le boulot que ça sous-entend). Je ne peux plus rien garantir quant à la publication des chapitres, désolée !  
Enfin, j'espère que vous vous y intéressez malgré tout encore et que quelques personnes ne seront pas fâchées de voir le chapitre 4 arriver...? Justement, à propos de ce chapitre ! On est avec Jack et il contient une scène lime ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Ce n'est pas trop décrit et je n'ai pas passé la fanfic' en 'M', parce que ça m'embêterait de le faire. Mais si vous le jugez _vraiment_ nécessaire, je le ferai, faites-moi parvenir votre avis à ce sujet ! Un autre avertissement au passage : pardon, j'ai fait mieux, surtout pour la fin. Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire des scènes d'action. Pardonnez m'en !  
Et le meilleur pour la fin : un grand merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent ! **Hina-Pyon**, merci pour la grande review, je suis flattée que DDPG ait été ta première fanfiction sur Pandora Hearts; le GlenxBreak est plutôt étrange comme couple, je n'y avais jamais pensé mais... pourquoi pas ? Étonnamment j'avais pensé à du BreakxJack ! Je ne sais pas, les voir interagir ensemble aurait été très intéressant ! **x1999kamui**, pour être toujours là pour laisser une review, ainsi que **Mizuri** (Non, il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite entre Oz et Gil, non il... Je dois résister, j'ai dit qu'il n'y en aura pas dans cette fanfiction ! Mais... c'est dur... Déjà que j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurai pas de lime... C'est un peu loupé. Enfin, petit secret, j'ai en cours un petit OS lemon sur Oz et Gil~~)! Et puis **OtakTouch**, grâce à qui j'ai pu réaliser le retard que j'avais dans mes fanfictions (ce que le temps passe vite, c'est pas croyable) !  
Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Doki Doki In Pandora Gakuen ?**

**Lesson Four : "Don't Talk to Strangers !"**

Il tournait en rond sur le seuil d'une petite maison excentrée du centre ville. L'une des étroites fenêtres entourant la porte diffusait une lumière pâle sur la rue tranquille. Mais lui, à vrai dire, était assez agité. Fourrageant dans ses longs cheveux attachés en une natte blonde, il cherchait les meilleurs mots à employer pour ne pas finir à la porte. Glen détestait les visites imprévues en soirée.

- Si je lui dis simplement que je voulais le voir, il va me claquer la porte au nez... songea-t-il avec un frisson en imaginant son regard glacial le fixer d'un air meurtrier.

Il avait beau être habitué à sa présence, Glen était quand même parfois effrayant.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il fit un bond et se tourna précipitamment. Le jeune professeur de biologie - qui n'avait en rien l'apparence d'un professeur de biologie - l'observait de toute sa hauteur. Et, était-ce son imagination ou l'effet de la lumière derrière lui qui contrastait avec la pénombre de l'extérieur, ou bien Glen dégageait une aura particulièrement menaçante...? Serait-ce vraiment diplomate de lui demander maintenant s'il venait de se réveiller ?

- Ah, bonsoir, Glen ! préféra simplement dire Jack avec un sourire légèrement embêté. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être passer dire bonjour...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Ah, non, décidément, il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Glen agissait naturellement avec froideur mais là, c'était pire !

- J'aurais su te le dire si tu m'avais laissé le temps de le trouver ! répliqua Jack qui, de toute manière était déjà démasqué. Au fait, tu as déjà dîné ? J'ai... encore... oublié de faire les courses, et mes placards sont un peu vides, à vrai dire.

Glen poussa un léger soupir mais fit un pas en arrière pour laisser au jeune homme la place d'entrer. A peine avait-il bougé que son invité forcé était déjà à l'intérieur, avait retiré ses chaussures et se dirigeait gaiement vers le salon.

- Mais il n'y a pas une supérette de nuit à côté de chez toi ?

- Si, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus sympa de manger ensemble ! lui lança Jack, déjà dans la cuisine. Et puis, si je ne te surveille pas, tu manges mal ! Et tu ne ranges jamais ta cuisine ! Donc ce soir, c'est moi qui régale ! Enfin, si j'y arrive... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire à manger non plus... Mais je vais bien trouver une recette simple ! Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans... Ah, Glen ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais envie ? J'ai envie d'un curry !

Glen Baskerville resta un moment immobile après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, à écouter le brouhahas qui émanait de sa cuisine, mélangeant bruits de placards qu'on ouvrait et fermait, d'ustensiles qu'on sortait et rangeait, le tout ajouté à un flot de paroles sans aucun sens. L'ombre d'un sourire traversa furtivement son visage puis il alla simplement prendre la place sur le canapé du salon qu'il avait occupée avant de se faire interrompre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le grand écran de télévision face à lui. L'un de ces jeux télévisés sans aucun sens y passait. Il n'y comprenait rien mais se contentait d'observer d'un regard vide le présentateur s'égosiller inutilement devant les participants décidés à se faire remarquer plus que les autres; mais il s'en lassa vite. Glen reporta alors ses yeux mauves vers l'entrée de la cuisine derrière l'écran pendant un moment.

- Jack, appela-t-il alors à mi-voix.

Le bruit indescriptible dans la cuisine s'arrêta aussitôt. Les bras chargés de casseroles, Jack passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard curieux.

- Oui ? fit-il ? Alors tu t'es décidé pour le dîner ?

Le jeune homme brun ne répondit pas mais se contenta de fixer son invité sans montrer plus de sentiments que d'habitude, provoquant un léger rougissement face à lui. Jack sourit.

- J'arrive~ chantonna-t-il en se précipitant sur le canapé après avoir été déposé toute sa charge.

Il s'assit contre Glen sans un mot de plus et tourna à son tour son regard vers la télévision.

- Tu regardes ce genre de choses ?

- Non.

- Ah bon... Je me disais aussi...

Un court silence s'installa. Puis Jack se sentit obligé de reprendre :

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre... Moi ça m'occupe. Je trouve ça amu...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le stoppa. Il jeta un regard interrogateur sur le côté, pour aussitôt rencontrer les lèvres de Glen. Il sourit doucement avant de sombrer dans la chaleur de l'étreinte, se sentit basculer légèrement en arrière tandis que les mains de son amant traversaient lentement son visage, répliqua en intensifiant encore leur baiser mais se laissa à nouveau vite prendre par cette chaleur enivrante qui paralysait tout son corps, tout son esprit.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, cherchant leur souffle. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre tandis que leur désir s'emparait de leur corps et embuait leurs pensées. Jack fut le premier à se redresser, uniquement pour sombrer à nouveau dans l'étreinte du jeune homme brun.

Chaque fois, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis une éternité. Chaque fois, c'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre. Glen Baskerville et Jack Vessalius... une vieille histoire qui datait du lycée et qui durait depuis. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés; ils avaient suivi leurs études ensemble, exerçaient la même profession et travaillaient au même endroit. Une ancienne amitié d'adolescents, qui s'était lentement développée, sans un mot, pour tourner en des embrasses, des regards affectueux et des moments qu'eux seuls partageaient. Toujours sans un mot, car il n'y en n'avait jamais eu besoin. Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus à la fois amis, amants, complices, confidents. Une relation si parfaite aux yeux de Jack qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir peur qu'elle ne se brise, que les choses changent. Mais dès qu'il se tournait vers les iris violets si particuliers de son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas à douter. Ils avaient scellé leur union à tout jamais, dans le silence le plus complet. Par une montre à gousset que le jeune Vessalius avait fabriqué spécialement pour y ajouter la boîte à musique qui jouerait l'air composé par Glen. L'un avait joué la mélodie, l'autre l'avait matérialisée. Autant de promesses unies à tout jamais.

Cette montre était devenue le moyen d'exprimer leurs sentiments, qu'ils soient ensemble ou éloignés l'un de l'autre. Car Glen parlait rarement de ce qu'il ressentait et aimait peu le contact physique. Alors ils ne s'embrassaient jamais beaucoup, s'enlaçaient peu; mais cela rendait ces moments encore plus intenses, encore plus signifiants pour eux. A chaque fois ils se découvraient inlassablement et oubliaient tout; en ces instants, ils n'existaient plus que pour l'autre, et jamais ils n'auraient pu espérer plus beau cadeau.

- _Hm, Glen..._

Le jeune homme Baskerville savait parfaitement y faire, il semblait connaître par coeur les gestes à avoir pour posséder entièrement Jack. Il semblait les avoir toujours sus. Ses longs cheveux blonds dénoués et étalés sur le matelas, Jack ferma les yeux afin de mieux sentir le contact de son amant. En cet instant, ce regard, ce visage, ce corps, ces gestes, ces quelques mots qu'il laissait échapper, la chaleur de cette étreinte... tout, _tout _était absolument parfait. Il se sentait petit à petit gagner par cette vague de chaleur tellement désirée que seul celui qu'il aimait plus que tout pouvait provoquer.

Tout était parfait... A l'exception de l'invention technologique en cet instant la plus maudite au monde : le téléphone portable; qui se mit soudain à hurler – si l'on en croit les oreilles de Jack – dans la poche de son pantalon perdu quelque part sur le sol de la chambre. Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour se fixer d'un air à la fois contrarié et surtout pris de cours. Néanmoins, le jeune homme blond émit rapidement un grognement :

- Glen, murmura-t-il par-dessus la sonnerie du téléphone. Ils attendront, je rappellerai, alors ne t'arrête pas.

Il reçut un regard satisfait et fut aussitôt replongé dans cet océan de plaisir enivrant. Il se sentait approcher du fond, voudrait soudain clamer cet amour sans limite pour Glen Baskerville et... Le téléphone déjà oublié songea bon de rappeler son existence à ce moment précis. Nouvelle dégringolade pour la malheureuse jauge libidinale. Ils voulurent l'ignorer, oublièrent à nouveau vite mais, alors que les deux jeunes professeurs sentaient tout contrôle de leur corps leur échapper, la sonnerie se déclencha une troisième fois. Agacé, Jack finit par se pencher vers le sol pour attraper ce fameux téléphone portable. Il eut aussitôt une grimace en lisant le nom de l'émetteur.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, lâcha-t-il avec une moue. Qu'est-ce que Break me veut à cette heure-ci ?

Au même instant, ce fut au tour du téléphone fixe sur la table de chevet de se mettre à sonner. Jack leva les yeux au ciel en tendant la main pour l'attraper.

- Finalement, je regrette de t'avoir fait acheter un téléphone, Glen, déclara-t-il d'une voix désabusée en décrochant. Break ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Quel accueil charmant ! se lamenta la voix moqueuse à l'autre bout du fil. Pourtant j'appelle pour quelque chose d'important!

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, soupira Jack. Par pur hasard, tu ne le ferais pas exprès, hein ?

- Quoi donc ? répondit un peu trop innocemment Break. Je tenais juste à vous apprendre, à toi et à ton charmant compagnon, que deux de nos élèves sont en cet instant enfermés dans "l'Abysse". Pour plus de précision je t'annoncerais qu'il s'agit d'Oz Bezarius et d'Alice B-Rabbit, et que tous deux se trouvent en cet instant en la compagnie d'un certain Mad Baby.

- Qu-_quoi ?_ s'écria Jack, provocant un regard interrogateur du jeune homme à ses côtés, qui commençait à glisser dangereusement les mains sur son ventre. M-Mais... qu-qu'est-ce qu'ils font au lycée à une heure pareille ?

Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main afin d'étouffer quelconque bruit suspect.

- Nous en saurons plus quand nous les aurons sortis de là, après avoir eu recours au Chain de Glen-san, Jabberwocky. Nous avons bien Raven, mais il s'occupe actuellement de retenir les pouvoirs d'Alice, nous ne pouvons donc déployer sa force pour nous créer nous-même un passage dans l'Abysse. C'est pourquoi la présence de Glen-san...

- D'accord, _d'accord_, j'ai compris ! le coupa Jack. On arrive, je fais aussi vite que possible.

Il raccrocha brutalement et se redressa sur les coudes pour mieux regarder Glen dans les yeux.

- On a un problème, déclara-t-il, en partie ennuyé, en partie inquiet.

Glen hocha légèrement la tête puis baissa les yeux d'un air insistant, arrachant un léger rougissement à son compagnon. A dire vrai, ils n'avaient pas _qu'un seul_ problème. Mais _en faisant vite_, avança Jack, ils pourraient peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix d'ailleurs. Après tout, ils étaient des hommes...

~O~O~O~

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement devant le fameux terrain de basketball, où attendaient déjà d'un côté Break, Gilbert et Sharon et de l'autre Doug et Fang, Alice et Oz étant toujours hors de vue. Les apercevant, Break, une longue cane entre ses mains, les salua nonchalamment d'une main masquée dans sa manche en se plaignant du fait qu'ils _trainaient beaucoup en chemin._ Jack lui répondit par un rire bruyant qui fut vite remplacé par un air des plus sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers Glen :

- Glen, si tu veux bien nous aider...

"Reculez-vous", fut la seule réponse, prononcée sur un ton indifférent, alors que le professeur levait un bras dans un geste d'appel. Une lumière floue, un rugissement strident et une énorme créature apparaissait au-dessus de lui. Son gigantesque corps de dragon affublé de deux larges ailes et surmonté d'un interminable cou, ses griffes démesurées entouraient celui qui l'avait appelé d'un air menaçant; ses grands yeux vides et ses rangées de dents pointues se tournaient vers l'assemblée de manière dominatrice. La Chain poussa un nouveau long rugissement, un large cercle d'un mauve scintillant traça des figures complexe sur le sol à leurs pieds; Gilbert attrapa Sharon par les épaules et la fit reculer hors du cercle avec lui. Un bruit strident et Glen, Jack et Break disparaissaient à leur tour.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, le décor s'était métamorphosé. L'obscurité de la nuit précédente était devenue une ombre opaque et insondable. Leurs pieds baignaient dans une fine couche d'eau noire. Autour des trois hommes flottaient des objets d'une diversité étonnante, du mobilier de maisons de poupées aux couleurs criardes grandeur nature à toutes sortes de jouets, poupées, pantins, plus ou moins abimés, décousus, démontés, le tout ignorant toute loi de la gravité.

Au loin retentit un rugissement suraigu, puis toute de suite après un cri humain.

- Par là, c'est la voix d'Oz ! s'écria Jack qui s'apprêtait à courir dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée, suivi de Break.

Glen lui attrapa momentanément l'épaule, il se retourna, le regard à la fois impatient et interrogateur.

- N'oublie pas que bien que l'Abysse soit une illusion créée par les Chains, les blessures que tu peux recevoir, elles, sont parfaitement réelles.

Jack haussa la tête avec assurance avant de se suivre Break qui était déjà parti en courant vers la grande ombre qu'on apercevait plus loin, dans cet espace monotone démuni de toute limite visible. Le clapotis de l'eau remué par leur pas rapide retentissait bruyamment et son écho rebondissait sans limite dans le gouffre sans fin. Ce bruit sembla alerter la créature.

Deux tentacules blanchâtres émergèrent de l'obscurité. Break et Jack les évitèrent avec souplesse et accélèrent encore leur course. Break attrapa sa cane à deux mains et en dégaina une épée alors qu'ils esquivaient encore de nouvelles attaques.

- _Oz ! Alice !_

Aucune réponse ne vint à l'appel de Jack. Il accéléra encore; Break lui dégageait le chemin de sa lame. Où étaient-ils passés ? Ils ne pouvaient pas... Alice ne se serait jamais laissée prendre par Mad Baby ! ...Non ?

L'hésitation fut fatale. Avant même de l'avoir réalisé, son poignet était étroitement entrelacé par les tentacules; son bras; son torse. Il étouffa un râle quand elles serrèrent sa poitrine à la briser. Un bruit de métal strident. La pression disparue aussitôt. Il retomba à genoux sur le sol humide, pantelant en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme leva un regard encore teinté de surprise vers le professeur de chimie qui se tenait debout devant lui.

- Désolé... bafouilla-t-il. J'ai relâché ma garde.

- Vraiment ! soupira Break en arrêtant une attaque qui venait dans son dos sans même se retourner. Sans Chain, tu n'es déjà pas très utile, mais quand tu ne portes pas ton épée, tu es réellement encombrant ! Enfin, regarde plutôt par ici.

Le professeur blond jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son aîné à quelques mètres duquel l'obscurité avait dévoilé la scène qui les attendait. Le Chain était là, ses multiples pattes s'agitant frénétiquement autour de lui, son horrible visage se tournant en tout sens, tantôt pour les surveiller, tantôt pour scruter l'espace autour de lui; certainement à la recherche d'Alice et Oz. Eux-même se montrèrent un peu plus loin, cachés derrière un pan de mur érodé... dans une bien étrange posture...

- _Alice_ ! _Oz _!

Sans plus prendre garde à la créature, laissée à la merci de Break, Jack se précipita vers eux. Oz était assis, dos au mur, et Alice avait pris place sur ses genoux. Elle se recula, se redressa, un rictus triomphant à travers tout son visage. La tête d'Oz retomba sur le côté; il était inconscient. Après une vague de peur durant laquelle il se jeta à genoux auprès du garçon pour vérifier son état, il aperçut un filet de sang couler de sa lèvre. Il comprit aussitôt.

La jeune fille éclata de rire à ses côtés. Elle se précipita vers le Chain et son adversaire avant qu'il ait pu la retenir.

- Ôte-toi du chemin et laisse faire la brillante B-Rabbit, le clown !

Ce fut alors à Break de rire, tandis que le sourire s'effaçait aussitôt du visage de la jeune fille qui crispait tout son corps dans un effort de concentration.

- Crois-tu donc que c'est suffisant pour libérer tes pouvoirs ? Pauvre enfant~~ chantonna innocemment Break.

«Quant à toi, reprit-il sérieusement à l'adresse de Mad Baby en évitant ses attaques répétés le plus tranquillement du monde, je me serais presque amusé en ta compagnie mais...

Un soudain sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage rendu blanc par la pâle lumière de l'Abysse.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Bien que tu ne le mérites pas, je vais te proposer une petite entrevue avec le chapelier~

La créature sembla hurler de terreur; une autre 'Chain' se dessinait au-dessus d'eux, sa longue cape élimée masquant une énorme et unique oeil rouge sous son chapeau haut de forme d'un violet criard.

Le reste se passa en quelques secondes à peine. Lycéens et professeurs furent de nouveau replongés dans le noir. Puis la lumière vive du terrain les éblouit aux côté de Glen, Gilbert et Sharon.

- _OZ !_ s'écriait Gilbert en se jetant presque sur Jack qui rattrapait le jeune homme toujours inconscient.

Le jeune homme Nightray tomba à genoux auprès de son élève en l'amenant à lui de façon à ce que sa tête retombe contre son torse, l'air sur le point de tomber lui aussi dans l'inconscience. Il leva des yeux abattus vers son collègue en serrant le frêle corps tout contre lui.

- Tout va bien, le rassura Jack avec un sourire conscient. On dirait qu'il dort maintenant. Il doit être épuisé.

- Epui...?

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? hurla Alice à côté d'eux. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu utiliser mes pouvoirs ?

- Ahlala~ Quel manque d'élégance ! se lamenta Break en rangeant son épée dans son étrange fourreaux. Croyais-tu vraiment que passer un contrat suffirait à empêcher le sceau de Raven de faire effet ? C'est bien négligeant de ta part !

Le visage de Gilbert sembla pâlir encore sous les cris de la Chain. Jack le vit baisser les yeux vers Oz, de l'horreur dans ses iris dorés avant de tomber un long moment sur sa main gauche.

- S-stupide lapin ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu n'as...?

Un rire de dément lui répondit.

- Eh si tête d'algues ! lança Alice en l'observant de toute sa -petite- hauteur. Oz est à présent ma propriété ! J'en ai fait mon contractant _mais ton stupide Chain continue à m'entraver_.

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! intervint Jack tandis que Sharon accourait pour poser une main préventive sur l'épaule d'Alice, à la fois triomphante d'avoir atteint son objectif et blessée dans sa fierté par son manque de clairvoyance. On ne pouvait rien y faire, de toute manière. Maintenant, c'est fait, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en levant la tête vers Break.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un grand sourire quelque peu inquiétant. Évidemment... Il était persuadé que tout cela avait été manigancé, ou plutôt qu'on avait laissé les choses suivre leur cours pour n'intervenir qu'au dernier moment. Alice et le Chain B-Rabbit avait toujours intrigué le personnel de Pandora au courant de son existence. Mais de là à prendre de tels risques avec un nouvel élève... Et pourquoi donc Oz ? Le regard du jeune professeur retomba sur l'élève endormi. Certes il devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'Alice veuille nouer un contrat avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais exigé de qui que ce soit auparavant...

Mais à quoi bon se poser des questions sans réponse maintenant ? Comme il venait de le dire, ils ne pouvaient modifier ce qui avait été fait. Il se remit debout et déclara :

- Il faudrait lui passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. - Gil se redressa précipitamment, Oz dans ses bras, sans se rendre compte qu'il le secouait beaucoup trop de ses gestes paniqués. - Je suppose que nous aurons besoin de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, poursuivit-il après un long regard du côté d'Alice. C'est inutile de brusquer les choses ce soir, patientons jusqu'à demain.

Il attendit tout de même l'approbation de Break, derrière tout ce remue-ménage, il en était de plus en plus certain, pour laisser de nouveau place à un sourire joyeux et enlacer vivement le bras de Glen... qui s'écarta aussitôt.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, on vas vous laisser ! Gil, je te laisse le soin de t'occuper d'Oz ! Nous nous retrouvons demain pour parler de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et poussait déjà Glen vers la sortie quand il intercepta le regard de Gilbert fixé sur ses mains qui pressaient doucement le professeur de biologie dans le bas de son dos. Lorsque le jeune homme brun se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vu, il tourna précipitamment son visage dans la direction opposée, avant de reposer son attention sur Oz tout aussi brusquement. Un sourire mélancolique passa sur le visage de Jack tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Je crois qu'on ne pourrait laisser Oz-kun entre de meilleures mains, ne Glen ? dit-il doucement. J'en serais presque jaloux !

Il ramena de nouveau le bras de son compagnon à lui et ne se heurta à aucune résistance, cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme se laissa doucement aller sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

- Tu sais, Glen, reprit-il encore plus bas. Gil-kun, je crois qu'il ne me regarde plus de la même manière depuis quelques temps. C'est triste.

Contre lui il sentit le professeur faire un léger mouvement, presque imperceptible mais relativement sec.

- Aww~ Glen-san serait jaloux ? plaisanta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Il ne prit pas garde au léger "je ne le suis pas" qu'il entendit à peine et continua de rire le long du chemin du retour. C'était une des choses qu'il préférait, sentir Glen jaloux. C'était tellement rare et, plus que jamais, il avait l'impression qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir, que leur histoire ne se terminerai jamais. Même si... même s'il ne savait pas certaines choses... Le visage de Jack se rembrunit tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la manche de Glen. Des erreurs du passé, irréfléchies, insoupçonnées. Parfois, il se demandait si son amant ne l'avait pas compris, s'il ne savait pas tout mais avait décidé de ne rien dire.

Qu'importe, qu'importe à présent. On ne peut réparer certaines erreurs, et la culpabilité qu'il en ressentait compensait bien.

La main de Glen glissa soudain sur sa hanche. Jack ne put retenir un sourire. Après tout, maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre au lycée, ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler, tous les deux !


	5. Lesson 5 : Did you do your homeworks ?

**A/N : **Passons doucement le nez par ici... Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un dans le coin ? Sur la description de cette fanfiction, il est inscrit "Updated: 10-11-11"... Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que je n'avais pas montré de signe de vie ici... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai honte, sachant que cette fanfiction n'a jamais été mise en suspend. Disons juste que... je n'ai pas choisi les études les plus faciles, et, jusqu'à peu de temps, je n'arrivais pas à m'organiser dans mon travail de manière efficace. Ce problème est réglé, et donc je peux plus facilement me concentrer sur ce qu'i côté (ne rêvons pas trop tout de même, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre tous les mois)... Je vais tour à tour m'occuper d'un chapitre de chacune de mes fictions et fanfictions ; nous verrons comment ça se passe...  
Malgré cette longue absence, je recevais de temps à autre toujours des notifications dans ma boîte mail, et je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir !  
D'ailleurs, j'ai quand même eu le temps de réfléchir au scénario, depuis le temps, et ne vous fiez pas trop aux couples que j'ai annoncés au fil des autres chapitres. Pour le moment, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y aura du OzxGil et, clairement, il y a eu du GlenxJack. Voilà.  
Bien, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir une suite un peu maladroite pour tout dire...

* * *

**Doki Doki In Pandora Gakuen ?**

**Lesson 5 : "Did you do your homeworks ?"**

La nuit avait été fraîche ; mais, dès l'aurore, le soleil avait promis une journée torride. Ce matin, il assommait déjà les travailleurs courageux qui se hasardaient dehors à pied, loin de la climatisation des véhicules automobiles... tout comme les chauffeurs malencontreux.

Xerxes Break jouait nonchalamment avec son téléphone portable, adossé contre sa voiture, qui avait réussi à se frayer une place sous les feuilles d'une rangée de feuillus. De temps à autres, il levait son seul œil visible vers le trottoir d'en face, derrière lequel se dressait fièrement un large manoir de construction ancienne. Son regard rougeoyant s'arrêtait particulièrement sur la large porte-fenêtre située la plus à gauche, au deuxième étage. Mais il ne pouvait rien distinguer à travers le haut rebord du balcon qui la devançait et les rideaux mauves qui gardaient sans faillir l'intimité de la pièce.

Il soupira et se replongea dans son téléphone. Dans le fond, il avait amplement eu le temps de s'y habituer, à cette situation quotidienne. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas était pourquoi elle le forçait à venir autant à l'avance alors qu'elle mettait autant de temps à se préparer ? Et il ne pouvait faire autrement s'il ne voulait pas souffrir son arme secrète : le professeur savait que, chaque matin, tout en se préparant, elle jetait des regards depuis sa fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il était bien là à l'attendre, au même endroit. Quelle despote pour une lycéenne, élève modèle en apparence et déléguée de classe, qui plus est ! Enfin... après tout, il se faisait parfaitement à son sort. Et puis, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

- Xerxes-nii !

Il releva le visage pour voir Sharon Rainsworth traverser la longue allée à travers le portail. Elle le franchit avant de rejoindre son professeur de l'autre côté de la route.

- Xerx-niisan, nous pouvons y aller, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

- Hm hm... deux minutes de plus, aujourd'hui, oujou-sama, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Ce qui lui valut un violent coup d'éventail en papier. La technique des Rainsworth, transmise de génération en génération, était redoutable. Transformer un bout de papier en un arme blanche... Enfin, la grand-mère se promenait avec un éventail en métal, elle...

- Une jeune femme a besoin de temps pour se préparer et être présentable, déclara fièrement Sharon en montant dans la voiture. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Nous devons arriver tôt pour la réunion avant le début des cours !

"Tôt" n'était certainement pas le mot le plus adéquat en raison du temps que Break avait passé à attendre. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de le faire remarquer.

La voiture démarra aussitôt une route tranquille jusqu'à l'académie Pandora. D'habitude, le professeur ne prêtait guère attention à sa conduite, sa vitesse, la circulation ou les piétons et toute personne qui aurait eu la malheureuse idée de se faire conduire par lui était ressortie terrorisée. Personne ne comprenait vraiment comment il n'avait jamais pu créer d'accidents ou tuer quelqu'un, et même se faire arrêter par la police. Peut-être elle-même avait-elle trop peur d'engendrer des catastrophes en le poursuivant. Cependant, lorsqu'il transportait Sharon, l'enseignant albinos était des plus préventifs. Sûrement craignait-il lui-même son éventail. Et puis, la sécurité de la fille de Shelly Rainsworth était une priorité. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Après tout ce que les Rainsworth avaient fait pour lui...

_"Xerxes-nii, je t'apprendrai à sourire !"_

- Xerx ! Ralentis, tu vas trop vite.

Break retourna son attention sur la route et leva légèrement le pied avec un soupir. Elle ne faisait qu'attirer son attention.

- Qu'y a-t-il, oujou-sama ?

Un court silence suivit. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il savait que la jeune fille affichait une expression gênée tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

Sharon agita nerveusement son éventail, profitant par la même de la fraîcheur qu'il lui apportait, et s'accouda sans un mot à la fenêtre pour y regarder défiler le paysage. Elle poussa un profond soupir. De toute manière, elle n'avait jamais osé en parler.

"Cela fait deux ans que Xerx-nii a quitté la maison..."

- Au fait ! se souvint-elle grâce à ces pensées nostalgiques. Grand-mère m'a dit de te faire passer le message. Elle aimerait t'inviter à boire le thé, un après-midi.

Un rire quelque peur nerveux lui répondit.

- Je pense que ce ne sera pas possible avant un moment. J'ai beaucoup de...

- C'est Reim qui corrige toutes tes copies avec tes corrigés ! bouda Sharon. Et tu avais promis de passer de temps en temps à la maison !

- Mais je passerai, je passerai~ fut la seule réponse, bien trop évasive à son goût.

La lycéenne s'enfonça dans la banquette arrière d'un air boudeur. Depuis que Xerxes avait déménagé, il trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne plus passer ! Il pouvait au moins leur faire cette faveur après tout ce que sa famille avait fait pour lui ! Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire en pensant à cela. C'était vraiment le comportement d'un frère aîné...

La voiture s'arrêta soudain et elle sortit de sa rêverie. Ils étaient arrivés. Sharon attrapa rapidement son cartable et ouvrit sa portière.

- On se retrouve dans cinq minutes près du réfectoire, Break-sensei ! s'écria-t-elle avant de galoper vers le lycée.

Non pas que ses camarades ignoraient sa proximité avec leur professeur ou qu'elle tentait de la cacher, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'entrer dans l'établissement quelques minutes avant lui. Elle ne complexait ni n'avait peur du regard des autres – après tout, son fidèle éventail ne la quittait pas -, mais elle aimait montrer son indépendance à Xerxes lui-même. Il se montrait toujours négligeant, indifférent, moqueur même, mais elle le connaissait trop pour se laisser prendre. En réalité, la jeune fille savait parfaitement qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur elle. Mais elle n'avait plus dix ans ! Elle savait se gérer toute seule et tenait à le lui montrer.

Ses longs cheveux se balançant dans son dos, elle sourit paisiblement en gagnant le réfectoire. Oui, il était décidément comme un frère.

~O~O~O~

Au lieu de rendez-vous, Jack, Glen et Oz attendaient déjà, les deux jeunes blonds plongés dans une conversation semblait-il passionnante. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en la voyant et l'accueillirent avec un sourire trop large pour être naturel. Connaissant le caractère de Jack et commençant à cerner la personnalité d'Oz, elle avait des doutes sur leur sujet de conversation...

- Break arrive, se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer cependant.

- Oh, fit Jack d'un air faussement dépité. Je me faisais de faux espoirs.

- Je ne peux pas encore t'accorder cette joie~

Le distributeur automatique de boissons derrière eux trembla et Break apparut dans le dos de Jack.

- Ce serait trop beau ! répliqua celui-ci avec un rire.

Ils furent interrompus par Gilbert, le dernier à arriver, certainement.

- Désolé, fit-il d'un air essoufflé. Je...

- "Je suis toujours en retard", coupa Break. Tu commences à sembler suspect comme individu.

- N-ne dis pas de bêtises, Break ! répliqua Gil en rougissant.

Le jeune homme croisa alors brièvement le regard d'Oz. Il se détourna aussitôt. L'élève eut un léger rire nerveux, qui se voulait répondre à la remarque de Break. Mais ce n'était pas Xerxes Break qui allait être dupé, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gilbert – qui l'était, vraiment ? Encore une fois, son cher souffre... euh, collègue se faisait du mouron pour des choses qui ne pouvaient perturber qu'une personne sans perspicacité comme lui ! En effet, après le départ de Jack et de son compagnon la veille, Oz avait repris ses esprits. Il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé, et Sharon avait insisté pour qu'il aille se reposer et que le sujet ne soit abordé que le lendemain. Naturellement, Gilbert avait proposé de le ramener chez lui lui-même. Mais Oz avait catégoriquement refusé. Sharon, fixée sur son idée, avait donc décidé, plus que proposé, que Break, en la ramenant chez elle, le déposerait. Oz n'avait alors plus montré d'objections. Et le visage de Gilbert, à ce moment-là, avait tout dit. Renié par son cher élève... Enfin, il aurait certainement compris s'il avait su un peu de choses sur les Bezarius. Bien que, pourquoi le cacher à Gilbert et pas à Break ou à Sharon, cela restait peu compréhensible.

- Bien, Sharon anonça afin d'attirer l'attention du groupe. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous et Alice-san ne viendra sûrement pas, ce qui n'est pas surprenant en soit. Dans tous les cas, je pense que nous devons quelques explications à Oz.

Le concerné hocha la tête. En effet, il devait être dans une confusion totale.

- Par où commencer... soupira la jeune fille. C'est tellement confus pour nous-même.

Aidée des quatre autres, elle entama néanmoins son récit, tandis que Jack se servait généreusement au distributeur et partageait avec le groupe.

- Pandora possède une caractéristique plutôt récente et peu compréhensible. Il subit de manière irrégulière, et particulièrement le soir, des attaques de ce qu'on appelle des "chains". Tu as pu en rencontrer un hier soir, Mad Baby. Ils sont assez violents et sanguinaires avec les humains, à dire vrai...

« On sait encore peu de choses sur eux, mais certains d'entre nous les étudient. Les élèves, pour la plupart, ne sont pas au courant de leur existence. C'est le cas aussi pour une partie du corps professoral. Grosso modo, il n'y a que nous, Reim-san, Vincent-sensei et Alice et sa bande.

« Nous avons aussi découvert que ces chains avaient la capacité de créer une sorte d'illusion – enfin nous supposons que c'est cela – l'Abysse. C'est là qu'Alice et toi vous êtes retrouvés hier soir.

- Vous aviez dit que leur apparition était récente, souligna Oz.

- Oui, approuva sa camarade de classe. Cela fait deux ans...

- Tout comme l'arrivée d'Alice B-Rabbit dans cette ville, compléta Break. Qui, cette année, s'est aussitôt tournée vers cet établissement pour sa première année de lycée.

- Alice ?

- Oui. Comme tu as pu le constater, Alice n'est pas tout à fait "normale". Elle semble être une jeune fille comme les autres, mais elle peut prendre l'apparence d'un chain, B-Rabbit. Elle possède aussi des pouvoirs très puissants. Nous n'avons pas encore pu trouver d'explication à cela.

- Si on l'interroge, notamment sur son lien avec l'Abysse, elle refuse de répondre. Ce qui, tu me diras, la rend encore plus suspecte vis-à-vis des étranges phénomènes qui se produisent par ici..

- La plupart du temps, nous n'avons pas trop de mal à le cacher, les chains agissant la nuit, mais on a déjà frôlé la catastrophe...

- Oz, ça va ?

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son professeur principal avec un adorable sourire. Le nombre d'informations qu'il devait assimiler en peu de temps devait lui porter confusion, songea Sharon. D'autant plus qu'ils disposaient d'un moment limité avant les cours durant lequel ils devaient tout lui expliquer. Sharon reconnaissait bien là Gilbert, toujours – trop – préventif. Cependant, Oz lui-même se contentait d'écouter d'un air intéressé et de sourire, en posant de temps à autres des questions, comme il l'aurait fait en cours, à dire vrai. Simplement, tout cela n'avait rien de rationnel comme dans un cours... Elle s'en rendait compte, au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, que leurs explications n'étaient pas claires, désordonnées, entrecoupées. Eux-mêmes étaient encore si peu sûrs de quoi que ce soit... Elle fut donc étonnée lorsqu'Oz résuma :

- Donc, si je comprends bien, Alice est arrivée en ville deux ans plus tôt. A partir de ce moment-là, des "chains" ont commencé à apparaître de temps à autres, précisément dans ce lycée. Ils créent une illusion que vous appelez l'Abysse dans laquelle ils enferment leurs proies avant de les dévorer, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ces chains peuvent être de véritables armes, et on peut s'en servir et les maîtriser en faisant un pacte de sang avec eux, un "contrat", comme Alice me l'a fait faire. Et, à partir de ce moment-là, ils obéissent à notre volonté.

- C'est cela, oui, approuve Jack. Si tu veux plus d'informations, je te conseille d'aller voir Reim. Il retient les détails, lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas la peine de trop t'en soucier, Oz, intervint Gilbert. Tant que tu ne restes pas dans le lycée tard comme hier soir...

Oz eut un léger rire en rassurant son professeur.

- J'ai un chain, moi aussi, maintenant, conclut-il. Il faut bien que je reste inform... ééé ?!

Une sorte de boulet de canon s'abattit soudain sur lui et le fit tomber en avant. Au rire que le "boulet" – non pas qu'il faille un jour lui parler de cette qualification - émit, il put comprendre quel était cet engin féminin de petits gabarit.

- Tu n'étais pas là pour m'attendre à l'entrée de l'école, mauvais serviteur ! Je devrais te punir pour ça !

Sharon soupira en regardant Oz rire nerveusement tandis qu'Alice se tenait fière, debout sur son dos. D'habitude, les chains se soumettaient à leurs contractants sans broncher, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Cela n'avait même rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un chain – un être humain ? - comme les autres. C'était juste... Alice. Une jeune fille au visage adorable, mais avec de telles manières que la jeune Rainsworth se demandait parfois si elle arriverait à faire d'elle une véritable jeune fille. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas pour autant !

- Les cours vont bientôt commencer, réalisa-t-elle soudain en voyant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte du réfectoire. Je monte en classe. Alice-san, Oz-san, vous devriez vous dépêchez aussi !

Elle monta alors rapidement les escaliers sans attendre de réponse. En tant que déléguée de classe, elle se devait d'être en avance !

Au passage, elle croisa Lotti, Doug et Fang. Son pas se raidit un peu tandis qu'elle passait devant eux comme si elle ne les avait pas remarqués. La jeune fille crut entendre Charlotte faire une remarque à mi-voix. Mais elle préféra ne pas s'en soucier et garder sa dignité. Leur rivalité ne datait pas d'hier...

~O~O~O~

Durant la journée, Sharon fut étonnée du calme et de la tranquillité d'Oz, après avoir entendu toutes ces nouvelles irréalistes. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où c'est à Gilbert qu'ils avaient annoncé tout cela. Le jeune homme avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague de Break qui, tôt ou tard, allait lui tomber dessus, et était resté sur ses gardes, dans un état de nervosité extrême, pendant plusieurs jours, avant de faire une fâcheuse rencontre avec l'un de ces chains. A ce moment-là, il est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas rendu l'âme.

Mais, de toute évidence, entre Oz et Gilbert, il y avait un océan. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant ; cela faisait une dose de nervosité en moins, mais la déléguée se demandait ce qu'Oz pensait réellement de tout cela, au fond. S'il le savait lui-même...

Elle ne put cependant l'intercepter entre les cours, et son attention fut très vite détournée et ses soucis pour le jeune homme oubliés lorsqu'elle entendit, durant le cours de langue, Alice se plaindre auprès de Lottie sans grande discrétion :

- Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de rentrer chez moi ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose, c'est à la limite du harcèlement !

- Qui ? Quoi ?, soupira Lottie, d'un air un peu agacé. Tu te plains tout le temps de ce qu'il se passe chez toi, mais on ne peut pas deviner si tu ne nous expliques pas !

Sharon attendit curieusement, oubliant totalement le cours et ses notes, mais Alice s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur et fit même semblant de prendre des notes. Que pouvait-il donc se passer chez elle ? Et... Elle ne voulait pas rentrer... Ils finissaient tôt ce jour-ci et n'avaient pas cours le lendemain... L'occasion parfaite pour mettre son plan à exécution !

- Tu peux venir dormir chez moi, si tu veux !, murmura-t-elle dans sa direction, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

Alice se tourna vers elle en un instant. Et sa réponse était déjà très claire. Sharon ne s'en doutait pas... semblait-il, mais personne n'avait jamais osé lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle se mettait dans cet état... Quel que soit son état, en réalité.

Le professeur Reim croisa son regard. La jeune rousse se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise et reprit le cours de ses notes.

- On en reparle à la fin du cours, marmonna-t-elle du coin des lèvres à sa camarade.

Elle allait pouvoir passer la journée du lendemain à faire du shopping avec Alice comme avec une petite sœur !

~O~O~O~

Et, bien évidemment, tout se déroula comme elle l'avait prévu : à la fin de la journée, Break les déposa devant chez Sharon, à la grand horreur d'Alice, qui ne fut pas plus rassurée lorsqu'elle eut à dîner entre la grand-mère Rainsworth et sa petite fille... Enfin, cette dernière traîna sa victime jusque dans sa large chambre. De taille impressionnante, elle était pourvue de nombreux meubles garnis de tout ce dont pourrait rêver une jeune fille de son âge.

Lorsque l'on ouvrait la porte de la couleur du bois de chêne, le regard s'arrêtait inexorablement en premier sur le large lit d'allure royale et parfaitement préparé pour la nuit. Ses draps roses, blancs et mauves se fondaient parfaitement entre la couleur sombre du parquet et la douce couleur rosée des murs, offrant un dégradé réfléchi à leurs invités. De chaque côté de ce lit, une table de chevet et un bureau parfaitement rangés, ornés chacun d'une lampe élégante et d'affaires personnelles disposées bien précisément. A la gauche du bureau et prenant une partie importante du mur face à la porte, des rideaux mauves partiellement transparents laissaient voir une large porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon enviable, décoré de quelques fleurs. A côté, une large penderie. Enfin, sur le mur opposé au lit, une seconde armoire laissait apercevoir des vêtements pliés par ses portes entrouvertes et, à sa droite, plusieurs meubles exposaient des rangées de livres.

Alice semblait clairement impressionnée.

- Wow... C'est la taille de chez moi... Mais la totalité de chez moi.

Sharon sourit en guise de réponse.

- Ma famille dispose d'un patrimoine assez conséquent... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement besoin de tout cela, mais j'ai toujours vécu dans ce style de vie ; je suppose que je m'habituerais difficilement à autre chose. Mais ce soir, tu peux en profiter autant que tu veux !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais besoin..., marmonna Alice entre ses dents.

- Que dis-tu, Alice ?

- J-je disais que je n'ai même pas de vêtements pour la nuit !

- Ca n'est pas un problème ! Viens voir ici, je devrais avoir une chemise de nuit à ta taille !

Face à ce qui lui fut présenté, la chain ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle qui avait l'habitude de dormir dans de vieux t-shirts... Tout cela semblait bien découvert à son goût. Il s'agissait en l'occurrence plus de nuisettes que de véritables chemises de nuit, bien que suffisamment longues. Les épaules étaient néanmoins découvertes à l'exception de fines bretelles et un très léger décolleté était déjà de trop pour la lycéenne. Toutes ne semblaient pas comme cela, mais c'était le cas de celles que Sharon lui exposait. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas se décider – qu'elle n'en voulait donc pas -, cette dernière s'arrêta sur une nuisette de couleur violette "pour faire ressortir la couleur de tes yeux", comme elle le dit. Pouvoir faire porter des vêtements typiquement féminins à Alice... c'était bien trop excitant pour la demoiselle, qui ne pouvait plus attendre que vienne le lendemain !

Et le résultat sur Alice était des plus adorables...! Même la couleur rosée – rouge soutenue – de ses joues s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur choisie ! Ses longs cheveux, soigneusement coiffés par Sharon, tombaient élégamment dans son dos... Elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux !

- Au... au fait, Sharon...?, commença-t-elle.

- "Sharon" ? Pour le temps qu'on sera ensemble, appelle-moi "neesan" !

- H-hein ? Mais...

Le large sourire de Sharon ne tolérait visiblement rien.

- S-Sharon-neesan...?, balbutia Alice d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, Alice-chan ?

Le bonheur de Sharon était à son comble.

- O-où est-ce que je dors, moi ?

- Où est-ce que tu dors ? Dans mon lit !

- Dans ton...?

- Dans mon lit. Toutes les deux. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusants ! Et puis, on fait tout comme des sœurs !

Clairement, Alice semblait réticente à cette idée. Décidément... Elle n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une soirée entre fille... Certainement qu'un match à la télévision et une bière lui étaient plus familiers... Sharon ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit. En espérant que la bière ne soit réelle. Elle était encore mineure, tout de même...

Elle s'installa sur le lit, sous ses couvertures et fit signe à Alice de la rejoindre, ce qui ne fut que difficilement accompli... Toute joyeuse, elle attrapa alors un livre sur la table de chevet.

- As-tu entendu parler de cette collection ?, demanda-elle fébrilement.

Alice fixa un long moment le livre, qui abusait un peu trop de la couleur rose... Son regard ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'un animal sur le point de se faire dévorer.

- C'est la référence en matière de comédies romantiques !

- Euh, je ne lis pas beaucoup..., tenta Alice.

- Tu devrais pourtant, c'est absolument passionnant ! Mets-toi ici, je vais te montrer !

Elle s'installa tout contre Alice pour leur permettre de voir toutes les deux les pages du livre et s'éternisa dans de longues explications qu'elle seule semblait comprendre – bien qu'Alice prenait la peine de ponctuer son monologue de hochements de tête inopportuns qui démontraient seulement qu'elle ne suivait rien, mais la jeune fille était entièrement dans son histoire et ne s'en rendait guère compte.

Finalement, la tête de la jeune brune retomba contre l'épaule de sa grande sœur d'un soir. Sharon manqua de reculer de surprise, un peu gênée ; mais un sourire tendre pris rapidement possession de ses lèvres. La petite chain était tombée dans un sommeil profond au beau milieu des explications et dormait paisiblement. Son hôte se sentait soudain fière d'être l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir vue dormir. Elle était tellement mignonne...! Oz ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait !

- Bonne nuit, Alice. Dors bien, que tu sois en forme pour notre journée de demain.

Sur ces mots prononcés tout bas, elle l'allongea et éteignit la lumière. Comment allait-elle réussir à dormir, avec une perspective aussi excitante ? Cependant, le sommeil d'Alice était tellement paisible qu'il la gagna doucement, furtivement, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Morphée l'avait saisie.

* * *

Suis-je la seule à me dire que du SharonxAlice, ce serait adorable ?  
J'accepte toujours toute suggestion, que ce soit pour des scènes que vous aimeriez voir, ou des propositions quant au prochain personnage qu'on suivra dans le chapitre suivant. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, d'autant plus. J'ai simplement décidé d'attendre quelques chapitres avant de partir sur un POV Break~A dans moins d'un an et demi je l'espère ! :P Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres écrits, attendez-vous à voir venir la suite de "Dark Desires" dans les mois à venir.


End file.
